Everybody hates Ruby Rose
by KnowYourLover
Summary: This story follows the events of RWBY but with a little twist... Everybody hates Ruby Rose for no reason whatsoever.
1. Volume 1 Episode 1: Ruby Rose

**Volume 1 Episode 1: Ruby Rose**

 _Roman Torchwick and his henchmen enter a dust shop. Roman takes a look at the dust crystals and stares at the shopkeeper._

 **Roman** : Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

 _One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._

 **Shopkeeper** : ( _raising his hands_ ) P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!

 **Roman** : Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. ( _to the henchmen_ ) Grab the Dust.

 _The henchmen start robbing the dust crystals and the liquid dust when one of them notices a little girl wearing a red hood. He approaches her and tries to get her attention, but she's listening to music. The henchman grabs her by the shoulder and turns her, he recognizes her at first sight._

 **Henchman** : I see, I didn't expect to see you here Ruby Rose.

 **Ruby** : Do you know me?

 **Henchman** : Of course I do. ( _Points his gun at Ruby_ ) Last words?

 _Without answering the henchman's question Ruby kicks him out the dust shop. Roman sends another henchman to see what happens but Ruby kicks him out the shop as well and jumps outside. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and Roman stares at her._

 **Roman** : Okay… Kill her!

 _Roman henchmen go after Ruby, but she easily defeats the ones who get near her with her scythe and shoots the ones who try to shoot her from a longer distance. It takes less than a minute for Ruby to defeat all of Roman's henchmen, but Roman climbed onto the roof of a near building. After checking that the shopkeeper is alright Ruby chases after Roman Torchwick._

 **Roman** : You surely are a persistent girl Ruby Rose, and I would gladly kill you right here, right now… ( _a Bullhead comes to pick up Roman_ ) But I've got other business to take care of.

 _Roman throws a fire dust crystal at Ruby's feet and shoots at it with his cane after getting into the Bullhead. A woman in a purple cape gets between the explosion and Ruby, blocking it with a magical circle._

 **Ruby** : You saved me. Thank you.

 **Glynda** : ( _Turns and takes her hands to her face as she sees who she just saved_ ) Ruby Rose… Had I known it was you I wouldn't have saved you. ( _Sighs_ )

 _The Bullhead flies away._

 **Ruby** : That was so cool. Are you a huntress? Can I have your autograph?

 **Glynda** : Shut up!

 _Glynda kicks Ruby off the building. Ruby's aura gets depleted and she loses consciousness as she falls to the ground._

* * *

 _Ruby wakes up in a dark room with a desk and a chair. Glynda approaches Ruby and slaps her._

 **Glynda** : You fool! You put the lives of many innocent civilians in danger.

 **Ruby** : It wasn't my fault. I was in the dust shop when some…

 _Glynda slaps Ruby even harder than before. Ruby starts crying and sobbing while caressing her cheek._

 **Glynda** : I don't care about what happened, the important thing is that what you did was wrong and you deserve a punishment for it. That's not the reason why I brought you here though, here's a man who wants to talk with you.

 _A man in green comes into the room while holding a mug of coffee. He takes a sip of coffee and closely looks at Ruby's face._

 **Ozpin** : You… Are quite ugly.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm not.

 _Ozpin takes out a scroll and starts showing Ruby a recording of her fight with Roman's henchmen._

 **Ozpin** : Tell me Ruby Rose. Who taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

 **Ruby** : ( _Stops crying and starts speaking in an excited tone_ ) That was my uncle Qrow! He said that he hoped that I had an accident with it and beheaded myself. Of course he was kidding, I mean, he's my uncle so he loves me, even if he's always insulting and threatening me it's just a joke. He's a huntsman and a really cool person who I…

 **Ozpin** : Enough! Do you know who I am?

 **Ruby** : Of course I do. You are Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

 **Ozpin** : Do you want to come to my school?

 **Ruby** : More than anything.

 **Ozpin** : Cool. Then I'll let you in. Maybe with some luck you'll get eaten alive by an Ursa and we'll never have to see you again.

* * *

 _The scene changes to the airship to Beacon. Yang Xiao Long punches Ruby in the face, throwing her to the ground. She starts yelling at Ruby while kicking her._

 **Yang** : Why did you come here? I was going to be two years away from you in Beacon. You better not end up in the same team as me, or else I'll punch your stupid face every morning for the rest of our stay in Beacon.

 **Ruby** : ( _Gets into fetal position and starts crying_ ) Why? I love you sis.

 **Yang** : ( _Kicks Ruby as hard as she can, throwing her against one of the airship's walls_ ) If you ever call me sis again consider yourself dead, I don't want to have anything to do with you Ruby.

 _Yang's attention is brought to a news broadcast playing in the airship._

 **Cyril** : Many witnesses reported seeing Ruby Rose near the crime scene. The famous criminal Roman Torchwick almost killed her but, unfortunately, the little girl is still alive. Back to you, Lisa.

 **Lisa** : Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

 _The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it._

 **Glynda** : Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

 **Yang** : Who's that?

 **Glynda** : My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

 **Yang** : Oh.

 **Glynda** : You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." ( _disappears_ )

 _Ruby stands up and looks out the window._

 **Ruby** : ( _Looking out the window_ ) Hey sis, look, we can see Signal from here!

 _Yang grabs Ruby's head and starts repeatedly smashing it against the window._

 **Yang** : ( _While smashing Ruby's head against the window_ ) What did I just tell you about calling me that? You stupid little girl!

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

 _A boy can be heard puking somewhere in the airship._

 **Yang** : ( _Stops smashing Ruby's head against the window_ ) I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever call me sis again I won't be so kind.

 **Ruby** : ( _Still crying_ ) Thank you.

 _The scene fades to black while Ruby is still crying._


	2. Volume 1 Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

**Volume 1 Episode 2: The shining Beacon**

 _An airship lands on Beacon's yard. Yang drags an unconscious Ruby out of the airships and wakes her up with a slap._

 **Yang:** _(while slapping Ruby)_ Wake up! We're already in Beacon.

 **Ruby** : I'm already awake, no need to keep slapping me.

 **Yang** : ( _keeps slapping Ruby)_ Shut up. You don't tell me what to do.

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry Yang.

 **Yang** : ( _stops_ ) Fine, but just because you didn't call me that thing I don't want you to call me. Anyway, I'm going with my friends for now; hope I never see you again.

 _Yang leaves with a bunch of black silhouettes._

 **Ruby** : Wait! I don't know where to go.

* * *

 _Ruby starts exploring Beacon's courtyard. She's sad and lost. Suddenly she hears a voice._

 **?:** You!

 _Ruby turns. She sees a white-haired girl with a scar on her left eye. The girl approaches Ruby and grabs her by the shoulders._

 **Weiss** : You are Ruby Rose!

 **Ruby** : ( _scared and confused at the same time_ ) Hi! Nice to meet you. ( _tries to fake a smile_ ).

 **Weiss** : It's not nice to meet you. It's a disgrace that someone like you has been admitted into Beacon.

 **Ruby** : Why? I haven't done anything wrong.

 _Weiss stabs Ruby in the stomach with Myrtenaster twice. The first stab breaks Ruby's aura, Ruby falls on her knees bleeding and crying after the second stab. A black-haired girl wearing a bow approaches them._

 **Blake** : What's going on here?

 **Ruby** : (crying and _covering her wound with her hand)_ Help me _, please._

 **Blake** : Sure.

 _Blake extends her hand to help Ruby._

 **Ruby** : Thank you.

 **Weiss** : No! That girl is Ruby Rose!

 _Blake looks again at Ruby and recognizes her._

 **Blake** : Ewww.

 _Blake kicks Ruby in the face before she can reach her hand. Ruby loses consciousness._

 **Blake** : Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I don't like you, I don't like your family and I don't like your family's company, but you saved me from touching that filthy Ruby girl. Thank you very much.

 **Weiss** : You're welcome. Do you have a weapon too? This is your chance to stab Ruby.

 **Blake** : I don't want to dirty my weapon with this girl's filthy blood. Gambol Shroud has more dignity than that. Does your weapon have a name?

 **Weiss** : Yes, its name is Myrtenaster.

 **Blake** : You should clean Myrtenaster, it touched Ruby Rose.

 **Weiss** : Yeah, you're right.

 _Blake takes out a book. The title reads "Ninjas of Love". She walks away while reading._

 **Weiss** : ( _looks at Ruby)_ Lucky you. Hadn't that girl showed up I would have killed you.

 _Weiss leaves. Ruby is left unconscious lying on a puddle of her own blood and tears._

* * *

 _A blond guy wearing armor wakes up Ruby and helps her stand up._

 **Jaune** : Hi. You look hurt. Should we go see a doctor to treat your wounds?

 **Ruby** : It's fine, this is nothing compared to my father's and sister's beatings. ( _coughs blood_ )

 _They start walking towards the auditorium._

 **Jaune** : I see. My name's Jaune Arc. What about yours?

 **Ruby** : My name is… ( _thinks_ ) Marianne. That's it. My name is Marianne le Blanc.

 **Jaune** : Le Blanc? Your outfit looks black and red to me.

 **Ruby** : Yeah. My parents chose that name because of the color-naming tradition, but I always preferred dark colors.

 **Jaune** : ( _laughing_ ) You are a really funny and nice girl. I hope we can be friends.

 **Ruby:** Yeah, me too.

* * *

 _Jaune and Ruby make it to the auditorium._

 **Jaune** : Is your sister in Beacon too or are…?

 _Weiss approaches them and interrupts Jaune._

 **Weiss** : What do you do?

 **Jaune** : Hello snow angel. ( _blinks at Weiss_ ) I'm talking with my friend Marianne.

 **Weiss** : Marianne? That girl is Ruby Rose!

 _Weiss shows Jaune a picture of Ruby from a newspaper cut she carries in her pocket._

 **Jaune** : ( _shocked_ ) Is that true? You are Ruby Rose?

 **Ruby** : I… I can explain…

 _Jaune kicks Ruby in her wound, making her fall on her knees._

 **Jaune** : ( _pointing at Ruby_ ) Everybody, look! It's Ruby Rose, that girl who everyone hates! Let's insult her and throw her things!

 _Everybody starts insulting Ruby and throwing her things._

 **Yang** : You are not my sister!

 **Weiss** : You are disgusting!

 **Blake** : Leave Beacon!

 **Jaune** : You are ugly and stupid!

 _Ozpin gets on the auditorium's stage. Ruby runs to the stage and jumps onto it._

 **Ruby** : Help me Ozpin! I'm being bullied.

 **Ozpin** : Get off the stage.

 **Ruby** : But you are the headmaster. You have to help me. You shouldn't allow this kind of beheav…

 _Ozpin kicks Ruby off the stage, interrupting her sentence._

 **Ozpin** : This stage is for teachers only, no students.

 _Ruby starts crying and looks Ozpin in the eyes._

 **Ruby** : ( _crying_ ) B-but…

 _Ozpin looks down at Ruby and takes a sip of coffee._

 **Ozpin** : Pathetic.

 _Ruby runs away from the auditorium while crying. She misses Ozpin's speech._

* * *

 _That night Ruby tries to sleep hiding from Blake and Weiss. Weiss is looking for Ruby with a syringe filled of fire dust in her right hand. Blake is following Weiss and checking the spots she hasn't looked into._

 **Weiss** : ( _looking for Ruby)_ Come out Ruby. I promise I won't stab you this time.

 **Blake** : No, you just want to inject her fire dust to know how the human body would react to it.

 **Weiss** : It's called experimenting. It's not cruelty if it's for science.

 **Blake** : Well, I'm not judging you. It's Ruby after all. She deserves it and more.

 **Weiss** : Right. I'm just doing what has to be done.

 _Weiss and Blake keep looking for Ruby. Ruby hugs her pillow and starts shaking in fear as she hears their steps getting closer, tears start coming out of her eyes. Suddenly, Yang gets in the scene and approaches Weiss and Blake._

 **Yang** : Hey girls. Ruby is really good at hiding so I don't think we'll be able to find her tonight. Why don't we call it a night and leave it for tomorrow?

 **Blake** : Sure, I'm tired.

 **Weiss** : I guess you're right. I'm tired too. Let's go to sleep.

 _The girls leave and go to sleep. Ruby cries in silence until she falls asleep._


	3. Volume 1 Episode 3: The First Step

**Volume 1 Episode 3: The first step**

 _A black-haired boy is sleeping when a red-haired girl approaches him and wakes him up._

 **Nora** : Wake up lazy bud! ( _Starts singing)_ It's morning, it's morning, it's morning.

 _The boy starts doing his morning routine like taking breakfast and brushing his teeth while Nora continues talking to him._

 **Nora:** I can't believe we've been already twenty-four hours in Beacon. I mean, is not like I expected us to be expelled or something, you are the perfect student and I… well, I'm me.

 _The scene changes to a locker room full of Beacon students._

 **Nora** : Anyway, I came up with a plan so we can be together. Well, not together "together", that would be weird. I mean together as in the same team. You know that Ruby girl we bullied at the auditorium last night? The teachers at Beacon hate her so if we break her legs they may let us decide whoever we want as a partner.

 **Ren** : Nora.

 **Nora** : Yes Ren?

 **Ren** : They have already stabbed, shot, kicked and insulted Ruby. I don't think they'll give us any reward for breaking her legs.

 **Nora** : Awww, you're right. What could we do then? I want us to be together, not together "together"…

 _They walk out of the room. They come across Ruby and Yang talking but they don't attack Ruby for now._

 **Yang** : Well, today's initiation. I hope we don't end up in the same team.

 **Ruby** : I just hope I find someone who doesn't hate me.

 **Yang** : Impossible, everybody hates you, no exceptions.

 _Ruby takes Crescent Rose out of her locker and starts cuddling it._

 **Ruby** : Say whatever you want sis, when me and my sweetheart show our skills everybody will want to stay in our team.

 **Yang** : What did I tell you about calling me sis?

 **Ruby** : ( _Shaking in fear)_ I'm sorry, I forgot.

 **Yang** : Too late.

 _Yang lifts Ruby by the neck and pushes her against the wall. The camera moves to Weiss talking with a redhead wearing an armor. During their whole conversation Ruby can be heard crying in the background while Yang is repeatedly punching her._

 **Weiss** : So tell me Pyrrha. Have you already found a team partner?

 **Pyrrha** : Not yet, I guess whoever I end up with will be fine.

 **Weiss** : Why don't you form a team with me?

 **Pyrrha** : Sure.

 **Weiss** : Great.

 _Ruby starts begging for mercy in the background while still crying. Weiss starts an internal monologue._

 **Weiss** : This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class!

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry Yang.

 **Weiss** :Together we will be unstoppable!

 **Ruby** : I promise I'll never do it again.

 **Weiss:** I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities!

 **Ruby** : No please.

 **Weiss** : We'll get perfect grades!

 **Ruby** : Hit me harder if you want, but please…

 **Weiss** : Nothing can come…

 **Ruby** : ... don't break Crescent Rose.

 **Weiss** : … between us now!

 _Jaune pops out of nowhere between Weiss and Pyrrha. Ruby starts crying way louder than before as Yang starts hitting her harder._

 **Jaune** : You know what else is great? Me.

 **Weiss** : (Gets away from Jaune) Eww, you touched the Ruby girl. Get away from me.

 **Jaune** : Come on snow angel, don't be so cold.

 _Weiss sighs and leaves._

 **Pyrrha** : Did you really touch Ruby?

 **Jaune** : Yeah.

 _Pyrrha grabs Jaune's hands and looks him in the eyes._

 **Pyrrha** : You are so cool and manly. Please, tell me more. How did it feel like to touch Ruby? Did you puke?

 _The scene fades away while Jaune and Pyrrha continue talking._

* * *

 _Ozpin is drinking coffee next to a cliff while Glynda is doing something with her scroll. Beacon students are standing on silver platforms in front of them._

 **Ozpin** : Listen to me. I've hidden some relics in a temple in the forest behind me. The first person you make eye contact with after landing onto the forest will be your partner during the rest of your stay in Beacon. Once you have found your partner, both of you will go to the temple, choose a relic and bring it to me. Any question?

 **Jaune** : (worried) Yes. What do you mean landing?

 **Ozpin** : Any more questions?

 _No one else asks anything._

 **Ozpin** : Good.

 **Jaune** : You didn't ans…

 _The platforms where the students were standing activate all at once, rocketing the students towards the forest. Ozpin takes a sip of coffee._

* * *

 _The students use different landing strategies. Ruby uses the recoil of Crescent Rose to land, Weiss uses her glyphs, the other students use each one their own abilities. After landing, Pyrrha uses her spear to save Jaune from falling to his death._

 **Ruby** : (Thinking while running through the forest) Alright, if I find someone who doesn't know me I may be able to make a friend. What if I don't find anyone like that though? Yang should be fine as long as I don't call her sis, still too risky. Blake finds me too disgusting to actually touch me, but she might bring me to Weiss. Jaune looks nice and we had a nice conversation yesterday, but he found out who I really am. I should be fine as long as I don't come across…

 _Ruby comes across Weiss. Ruby tries to run away but Weiss grabs her by her hoodie. Ruby starts crying and shaking in fear._

 **Ruby** : (Crying) Please, let me go.

 **Weiss** : I looked for you last night and I couldn't find you. I'm not letting you go this time.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying louder_ ) Please, let me go.

 _Weiss ignores Ruby's pleads and drags her into the forest. Ruby is too scared of Weiss to even try to fight back._


	4. Volume 1 Episode 4: The Emerald Forest

_**Volume 1 Episode 4: The Emerald Forest**_

 _Yang is walking through the Emerald Forest looking for a partner._

 **Yang** : Hello? Anybody there? I'm getting bored here. Isn't there any living being in this forest?

 _She hears a rustling in the bushes and she decides to inspect them._

 **Yang** : ( _Inspecting the bushes_ ) Is there anybody here?

 _An Ursa jumps from behind the bushes attacking Yang. Yang dodges it but a second Ursa charges against her from behind. Yang recovers her balance and shoots at the first Ursa with Ember Celica. The first Ursa dodges it while the second Ursa tries to attack Yang again from behind. Yang barely manages to dodge the new attack, then she notices a single stand of her hair falling in front of her. Yang's eyes turn red._

 **Yang** : You monsters!

 _Yang jumps on the second Ursa and starts shooting and punching it at a very close rate until the Ursa falls on its knees and disappears. Yang turns to fight the other Ursa but Blake has already taken care of it._

 **Yang** : ( _Smiling_ ) I could have taken care of it.

 _Blake smiles back._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the middle of the forest Ruby is on her knees in front of Weiss. Weiss has nailed Ruby's cape to the ground with Myrtenaster, not allowing her to scape. Weiss smiles while approaching a crying Ruby, she holds a syringe filled with fire dust on her right hand._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, no.

 **Weiss** : Had you come to me when I called you last night you wouldn't be going through this right now Ruby, this is your fault.

 _Weiss injects the fire dust directly into Ruby's veins. Ruby starts screaming in pain while rolling on the ground as she feels her blood boiling and burning her from inside. Ruby starts feeling scared._

 **Ruby** : Help me please! I'm going to die!

 **Weiss** : Stop exaggerating. You should be grateful that you ended up in the same team as me.

 _Ruby's fear, guilt and anger bring a pack of Beowolves. Weiss picks up Myrtenaster to fight the grimm. As Weiss picks up her weapon Ruby starts crawling away from her, she manages to pick up Crescent Rose and uses it to help herself stand up again, but she pukes. The fire dust mixed in the puke starts setting the forest on fire. The Beowolves start growling and run away. Weiss takes Ruby by her hood and drags her away somewhere safe._

 **Weiss** : Why did you interfere? I should have been able to win that battle.

 **Ruby** : ( _Struggling to speak_ ) Help me please. I need a doctor.

 **Weiss** : Stop being so childish and talking about what you want and what you need. You are being really selfish Ruby.

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry.

 **Weiss** : Do you think apologizing solves what you just did? You set the forest on fire. There are other students going through initiation now, they may get caught in the fire that you caused, and you intend to solve everything with just an apology? You are the worst Ruby, really the worst.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm really sorry, I'm so selfish.

 **Weiss** : Yes, you are. Now let's keep moving.

 _Weiss grabs Ruby by the hood again and starts dragging her somewhere else._

* * *

 _Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through the forest while talking with each other. While they are making their way through the bushes Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and releases it, hitting Jaune by accident. Jaune has a scratch on his cheek now._

 **Pyrrha** : I'm sorry.

 **Jaune** : It's fine.

 **Pyrrha** : Why didn't you use your aura to protect yourself?

 **Jaune** : Aurora borealis!

 **Pyrrha** : What?

 **Jaune** : Sorry, I don't know what this "aura" thing you're talking about is.

 **Pyrrha** : Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Faunus, humans and animals have aura, not grimm though, they have no soul. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.

 **Jaune** : I see. So it's like a force field.

 **Pyrrha** : Indeed. Close your eyes.

 **Jaune** : Sure.

 _Jaune closes his eyes. Pyrrha places her hand on Jaune's chest and they both start glowing._

 **Pyrrha** : For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.

 _Pyrrha takes her hand away from Jaune's chest. Jaune's scratch gets healed._

 **Jaune** : You healed me.

 **Pyrrha** : No, I just unlocked your aura, it's your own energy what healed you.

 **Jaune** : I see. Still, thank you.

 _They keep on walking through the forest._

* * *

 _Ren is sitting next to a grimm he just defeated when he hears some noise coming from a tree. Nora appears hanging upside-down from the three and touches Ren's nose while saying the word "boop"._

* * *

 _Glynda and Ozpin are observing the students through their scrolls._

 **Glynda** : All the pairs have been formed. I don't think that Jaune Arc is ready for Beacon, no matter what the transcripts say. Still, I guess Pyrrha had better luck than the Schnee. Poor Weiss, she's condemned to spend the rest of her stay in Beacon with the Ruby girl. Anyway, what did you use as relics this year? Whatever it is we should burn it if Ruby touches it. Ozpin?

 _Ozpin is observing Weiss and Ruby._

* * *

 _Weiss is dragging Ruby through the forest._

 **Ruby** : Where are we going?

 **Weiss** : To the forest temple.

 **Ruby** : You know where it is?

 **Weiss** : No, I don't.

 **Ruby** : Then how do you know we are in the right way?

 _Weiss turns and slaps Ruby._

 **Weiss** : Do you know where the temple is or how to get there?

 **Ruby** : Nope. Sorry.

 _A Nevermore flies over them._

 **Ruby** : Wait. We could use the Nevermore to get a better view of the forest.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh)_ I hate to admit it, but that sounds like a pretty decent idea.

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss.

 _Weiss jumps on Ruby's back and pulls her hair._

 **Weiss** : Go my disgusting partner!

 _Ruby uses Crescent Rose to reach the Nevermore while carrying Weiss on her back._

* * *

 _Blake and Yang reach the temple, a circular stone structure with various platform with golden and black chess pieces on top of them._

 **Yang** : Think this is it?

 **Blake** : Sure. It seems like the chess pieces are the relics.

 _Yang picks the golden knight piece._

 **Yang** : ( _Singing)_ My little pony, my little pony. I used to wond…

 **Blake** : ( _Interrupting Yang_ ) Yang, please.

 **Yang** : Sorry.

* * *

 _Jaune and Pyrrha find a cave. Jaune makes a torch and they walk into the cave thinking it's the temple. Jaune trips and the torch falls into a puddle of water. They keep venturing further into the cave until they find a golden object. Jaune grabs the object thinking it's the relic but a grimm face glows in the dark. Pyrrha runs out of the cave followed by a Death Stalker with Jaune hanging from its tail._

 **Jaune** : Help me Pyrrha, this is not a relic!

 **Pyrrha** : Whatever you do don't let…

 _Jaune lets go, getting rocketed towards the forest again._

 **Pyrrha:**...go.

 _Pyrrha runs in the same direction Jaune got rocketed._

* * *

 _Yang and Blake are talking when Blake points up._

 **Blake** : ( _Pointing to the sky)_ Ruby Rose!

 **Yang** : What?

 _Yang looks up. Her sister is falling from the sky._


	5. Volume 1 Episode 5: Players and Pieces

**Volume 1 Episode 5: Players and Pieces**

 _Ruby and Weiss are on the back of a giant Nevermore._

 **Weiss** : This was a terrible idea Ruby Rose, I don't know why I let you drag me into this.

 **Ruby** : But you said it was a great idea just ten minutes ago. You agreed to this.

 **Weiss** : Shut up!

 _Weiss kicks Ruby off the Nevermore._

* * *

 _Yang gets ready to punch Ruby in the face as soon as she's about to land so she can take profit of her falling speed to deal way more damage than she has ever dealt before to her little sister, but Jaune collides with Ruby in mid air causing her to fall on a nearby tree instead of her sister's fist._

 **Yang** : Damn, that Jaune boy ruined my plan to blow off Ruby's head with a single hit.

 **Blake** : You should look at the bright side of things. He saved you from touching Ruby Rose.

 **Yang** : I guess you're right.

 _Ruby is dizzy. She shakes her head and looks around once the dizziness passed. She sees Jaune hanging upside-down from a branch of the tree._

 **Ruby** : Hey Jaune, let me help you get down.

 **Jaune** : No! Don't touch me!

 **Ruby** : Awww, come on. I just want to help you.

 _Ruby grabs Jaune's hand to help him get down from the branch but Jaune starts shaking his arms, making Ruby lose balance and fall off the tree._

 **Ruby** : ( _Looking up to Jaune_ ) Why did you do that? I was trying to help you.

 **Jaune** : I'd rather stay here until I die out of starvation than letting you touch me Ruby Rose. You are the most disgusting living being in all of Remnant. Don't you ever try to touch me again.

 **Ruby** : ( _Lowers her head and starts speaking in a sad tone_ ) I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you.

 _Ruby sees Yang and Blake and starts running towards them for some consolation. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud before Ruby reaches them and starts waving it to scare off Ruby._

 **Blake** : ( _Waving Gambol Shroud)_ Get away from us, you filthy stupid girl. I won't stop waving my weapon, if you get into its range it will be only your fault whatever happens to you.

 **Ruby** : ( _Stops_ ) Alright, fine. I won't come closer.

 _Yang picks up a stone from the floor and throws it to Ruby_.

 **Yang** : Leave!

 **Ruby** : ( _Scared_ ) Alright, I'll leave, don't hit me sis.

 **Yang** : What did you say?

 _Yang starts walking towards Ruby to give her a beating but an Ursa comes out of the bushes, interrupting them. The Ursa falls onto the ground revealing Nora and Ren, who were riding the Ursa. Nora runs to the temple and picks up the golden rook chess piece._

 **Nora** : ( _Singing_ ) I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.

 **Ren** : Nora!

 _Nora stops singing and Yang starts walking towards Ruby again. Before she reaches her little sister Pyrrha comes from between the bushes being chased by a Death Stalker. Pyrrha is thrown against the same tree Jaune is hanging from. She helps Jaune get off the tree._

 **Jaune** : Thank you Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha** : You're welcome.

 _Pyrrha notices Ruby. She picks a branch from the tree an approaches the girl. Yang stops._

 **Pyrrha** : Are you Ruby Rose?

 **Ruby** : Yes. Who are…?

 _Pyrrha starts poking Ruby's face with the branch, interrupting her question._

 **Pyrrha** : Ewww, gross.

 **Yang** : Pyrrha please, get away from her. I'm going to give her a beating.

 **Pyrrha** : I'm sorry.

 _Pyrrha gets away from Ruby._

 **Yang** : Alright, if someone else interrupts me, they'll take the beating instead of Ruby.

 _Yang starts walking towards Ruby again when Weiss suddenly falls from the sky, getting in Yang's way._

 **Weiss** : Nailed it.

 _Yang takes Myrtenaster from Weiss' hands and throws it away._

 **Yang** : You sure nailed it.

 **Weiss** : ( _Confused_ ) What?

 _Yang throws Weiss onto the ground and gets on top of her. Yang starts punching her in the face, Ruby starts laughing as she, for once, is not the one taking Yang's beating._

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Someone help me please!

 **Jaune** : I would help you snow angel, but Yang is scary.

 **Ruby** : ( _Pointing at Weiss and laughing at her_ ) That's what you get for torturing me before.

 _Yang finishes. Weiss starts crawling away from Yang._

 **Weiss** : Someone call a doctor, please.

 _Ruby steps on Weiss._

 **Ruby** : ( _Laughing_ ) Stop exaggerating Weiss, you're being selfish.

 _Ruby takes out Crescent Rose in gun form and aims it to Weiss' head. Ruby shoots, but Pyrrha uses her polarity to make Ruby miss the shot. Ruby steps back, she falls on her knees and starts crying as she realizes that she just tried to kill a human, her huntress partner. Yang, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha give Ruby a look of disapproval, Ren and Nora help Weiss stand up. Weiss is shocked because she almost lost her life._

* * *

 _After a while, the Death Stalker and the Nevermore come back attracted by the negative emotions of the group. Jaune and Ruby pick a relic each one before the grimm reach the group._

 _Jaune proposes to run away, but Weiss shock prevents her from moving. Ruby looks at Weiss, then she looks at the grimm._

 **Ruby** : Take Weiss somewhere safe. I'll take care of the grimm.

 _Ruby runs towards the Death Stalker and shoots at it, but her bullets don't hurt it. She tries to run away but the Nevermore nails her cape to the ground. The Death Stalker is about to kill Ruby when suddenly Weiss jumps between them and freezes the Death Stalker's stinger to the ground._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Why?

 **Weiss** : I am a huntress Ruby, not an assassin. I kill grimm to save humans, even if that human is the most disgusting and obnoxious living being in the world.

 _Ruby kneels before Weiss and starts crying at her feet as she sees the greatness of the girl she was about to kill._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Forgive me please. I am the worst.

 **Weiss** : It's fine. Now, stand up. We have to run before the Nevermore comes back.

 **Ruby** : ( _Smiling_ ) Yes!

 _The girls run away with the rest of the group._

* * *

 _When the group is crossing a stone bridge back to the top of the cliff where Ozpin is they are attacked by the Nevermore again. The Nevermore destroys the bridge, splitting the team in two. In one side of the bridge Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. In the other side Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. The Nevermore attack Ruby's group while the Death Stalker reaches Jaune's group._

 **Jaune** : Pyrrha, the tail!

 **Pyrrha** : Got you!

 _Pyrrha uses her shield to slice the Death Stalker's tail, making its stinger fall on its head._

 **Jaune** : Hammer time!

 _Ren grabs Nora and throws her up. Nora uses Magnhild to nail the stinger into the Death Stalker's head, killing it._

 _On the other side of the bridge the Nevermore is about to attack again when Ruby and Weiss look at each other in the eyes._

 **Ruby and Weiss** : White flower!

 _Weiss creates an ice glyph in front of Ruby. Ruby starts shooting at the Nevermore through the glyph, freezing it a little with each shot until its wings are completely frozen. The Nevermore falls off the cliff to its death._

 **Yang** : ( _Looking at Blake_ ) Well, we'll have to wait to the next fight.

 **Blake** : Sure.

* * *

 _Five people are sitting around a large table with seven chairs. A man with an elegant moustache, a girl in red with a scar on her eye, a huge man with hair on his arms, an scorpion grimm and a lady that looks like an hybrid between a grimm and a human. Next to the girl in the red dress there are two young people. One is a silver-haired boy with a smug expression on his face, the other is a green-haired girl wearing an skimpy outfit._

 **Salem** : Doctor Watts, report.

 **Watts** : The girl has made it into Beacon as planned. There was an unexpected event though.

 **Salem** : What was it?

 **Watts** : She… tried to kill the Schnee. She failed though, so there shouldn't be any problems by now.

 **Salem** : I see. ( _Notices a troubled expression on Emerald's face)_ Is something wrong child? Feel free to share what you feel.

 **Emerald** : I think this is too cruel.

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing)_ What do you mean?

 **Emerald** : Those who are insulting, humiliating and hurting her. They were once her family, her friends, her teachers. This is sad to watch.

 **Tyrian** : An eye for an eye. You know what else is sad to watch? ( _Points at Cinder_ ) Look at her, deprived of her voice and her eye. She wanted power and respect and now she's a frail girl who can't even talk to defend herself.

 _Cinder tries to respond but she can't talk. She looks frustrated as she has to let Tyrian keep on with his speech._

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing)_ See? Really sad. And whose fault is that Cinder ended up in such state? That girl you're feeling pity for. Do you think she deserves any compassion? Will you forgive her for what she did to Cinder on top of Beacon's tower?

 **Emerald** : I won't. Sorry, I was a fool for thinking like that.

 **Salem** : It's fine child, despite what Ozpin wants the world to believe, we are no monsters. It's good that you are able to have feelings such as compassion, just don't let those feelings blind you from what we are doing and why we are doing it. ( _Turns to Watts_ ) Anyway, I think Emerald made a good point. We want a broken silver-eyed warrior, not a dead silver-eyed warrior. If the girl commits suicide or she does anything that gets her arrested and killed we won't have any use for her. Watts, make at least someone be nice to her, we need her alive.

 **Watts** : As you wish, I'll make the Schnee and the blond guy be nicer to her.

 _Watts leaves the room._

* * *

 _Ozpin and four young huntsmen are on the auditorium's stage._

 **Ozpin** : Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From now on you'll be team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester.

 _The audience clap. Team CRNL get off the stage. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora get on the stage._

 **Ozpin** : Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on you'll be team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.

 _The audience clap. Team JNPR get off the stage. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee get on the stage._

 **Ozpin** : Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on you'll be team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.

 _The audience start booing. Ruby tries to lighten the mood with a joke._

 **Ruby** : Are you saying boo or are you saying boo-by?

 _Weiss, Yang and Blake take their hands to their faces._

 **Cardin** : ( _Pointing at Ruby_ ) That joke was unfunny and unoriginal! Kill her!

 _All Beacon students take out their weapons and start getting on the stage. Ruby looks at Ozpin._

 **Ozpin** : ( _Holding his cane in battle position)_ I second the motion.

 _Ruby gets out of the auditorium and starts running for her life as Ozpin and all Beacon students are chasing her to kill her._


	6. Volume 1 Episode 6: The Badge and the

**Volume 1 Episode 6: The Badge and the Burden**

 _Weiss Schnee is sleeping when suddenly Ruby Rose approaches her and starts blowing a whistle next to her ear. Weiss wakes up and takes the whistle from Ruby's hand._

 **Weiss** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Do you think this is funny? I should take this whistle and shove it up your ass!

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry. I thought it would be nice to wake up early so we could take breakfast together, unpack and clean our room.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh_ ) It's your fault that I'm still tired. Yang and I had to stay awake until midnight to convince Ozpin and everybody else not to kill you for that stupid pun you made last night.

 **Ruby** : Sorry.

 **Weiss** : Anyway, let's get started.

 _Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang unpack and start ordering the room. After they finish the room is still a mess, there's not enough space._

 **Weiss** : This is not going to work.

 **Yang** : Maybe we should ditch some stuff.

 **Blake** : We could ditch your sister, I don't want her near my things.

 **Ruby** : We could, or we could ditch the beds and replace them with… bunkbeds!

 **Weiss** : Well, I'd like to keep Ruby here so I can torture her whenever I'm bored.

 **Yang** : I said I would punch your face every morning if we ended up in the same team, I won't be able to do so if you're not here.

 **Blake** : Well, we should put it to a vote.

 **Ruby** : I think we just did.

 _Ruby, Weiss and Yang thumb up, Blake thumbs down. They put Ruby's bed on top of Weiss' bed, hanging from the ceiling. Blake's bed is on the other side of the room. Yang's bed is above Blake's bed, on top of four piles of books, one on top of each of Blake's bed posts._

 **Ruby** : Done! Now our second order of business is… classes. At nine o'clock we have…

 **Weiss** : Nine o'clock? That's in five minutes!

 **Ruby** : Oh no, we're going to be late!

 **Yang** : Don't worry, I know a shortcut.

 _Yang blinks at Blake. Blake opens the window._

 **Ruby** : Really? What is it?

 **Yang** : Let me show you…

 _Yang grabs Ruby and throws her out the window. Ruby falls to the ground and her aura gets depleted. She manages to stand up but she can barely walk and falls on her knees after a couple steps. Her teammates pass by her side running to class._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crawling_ ) Wait! Don't leave me!

 _Weiss, Blake and Yang ignore Ruby. Ruby crawls under a tree. She sits under the tree while crying until her aura is restored and she's able to walk again._

* * *

 _An elder teacher is giving a lesson about the different kinds of grimm creatures that live in Remnant when someone knocks at the door._

 **Port** : Get in!

 _Ruby opens the door and gets into the classroom._

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry. ( _Looks at her teammates_ ) I fell asleep.

 **Port** : Ruby Rose, you interrupted my lesson, the least you could do is kneeling before your classmates and apologizing to them for your interruption.

 **Ruby** : Yes sir.

 _Ruby gets in front of her classmates and kneels before them._

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry everyone, I swear this won't happen again. Please forgive me.

 **Port** : Nice. You can stand up now.

 **Ruby** : Shall I take a seat?

 **Port** : That won't be necessary. ( _Turns towards the class_ ) Alright everyone, now it's time for a practical lesson. As huntsmen and huntresses ( _Blinks at Yang_ ) you'll find yourselves in situations when you won't be able to fight back. Maybe you have lost your weapon, maybe it got destroyed, maybe you lost a part of your body. Whatever the reason is, when this happens you should be able to take a beating until your teammates come to your rescue, that's why Ruby has volunteered herself to put up an endurance demonstration. For this practical lesson young Ms. Rose will be blindfolded and handcuffed while she tries to survive the attack of a grimm creature.

 **Ruby** : I'll do my best!

 **Port** : You better do. You're a huntress in training now. I won't move a single finger to save you if you are about to die.

 **Ruby** : Yes sir.

 _Port blindfolds and handcuffs Ruby. Ruby's classmates take pictures of her while she's like that. Professor Port uses his axe to open a cage. A Boarbatusk comes out of the cage and charges against Ruby, throwing her against the wall. Ruby stands up but the Boarbatusk rolls into a ball and spins against her, making her fall flat to the ground. Ruby's classmates take out their scrolls and start recording and taking pictures of the beating. After five minutes of being charged and thrown from one side to the other of the classroom while her classmates laugh at her, Ruby stands up and smiles._

 **Ruby** : I'm fine! This is nothing compared with what I've been through!

 _Ruby's classmates start booing her and the Boarbatusk charges against her once more. This time Ruby falls in a bad position and only her aura saves her from breaking her neck and dying, but it gets depleted. Ruby notices this and starts crying in fear for her life._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying)_ Stop this please.

 **Port** : Haha! I warned you young lady.

 _Ruby's blindfold starts getting wet with her tears as the Boarbatusk starts charging for the last time. Ruby's classmates start cheering the Boarbatusk and laughing at Ruby except for Weiss, who jumps between the Boarbatusk and Ruby, saving her life. Weiss blocks the Boarbatusk with a glyph and stabs it in the tummy. The Boarbatusk dies and everybody starts booing Weiss._

 **Weiss** : Shut up!

 _Everybody shuts up._

 **Weiss** : How can you laugh and be happy while a grimm is about to kill someone right in front of you? We are huntsmen and huntresses, our duty is to protect people from grimm, even if the person who is being attacked is Ruby Rose. I hate her, I hate her more than anything in this world, but I didn't come to Beacon for this, I came because I want to defend those who can't defend themselves, because I don't want to see people dying in front of me if I can prevent it. I came here because as a Schnee I want to…

 _The ring bells interrupting Weiss' speech. Everybody leaves and Port takes off Ruby's blindfold and handcuffs, then he approaches Weiss._

 **Port** : Your attitude disappoints me Ms. Schnee. I want to talk with you later.

 _Port leaves. Weiss looks down at Ruby._

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss, you saved me again.

 **Weiss** : Shut up. I just did what was right.

 _Weiss leaves._

* * *

 _Professor Port is in the rooftop of Beacon when Weiss comes in._

 **Port** : Why did you do that?

 **Weiss** : I already said what I had to say.

 **Port** : Do you think that because you're rich you are better than everybody else? That you can judge what is right and what is wrong?

 **Weiss** : That's not true. Anybody could see that what was happening in that classroom is wrong.

 **Port** : Listen to me young lady, the girl you just saved is Ruby Rose.

 **Weiss** : I know, that doesn't make what I did any less right.

 **Port** : Think about what you are doing Schnee. If you keep defending that girl, I can tell you, your stay at Beacon won't be very pleasant.

 **Weiss** : Is that all?

 **Port** : For now.

 **Weiss:** Alright then.

 _Weiss leaves._

* * *

 _Ozpin comes across Ruby during her way back to the dorms._

 **Ozpin** : I see you survived your first day of classes.

 **Ruby** : Yes, but I almost die.

 **Ozpin** : Too bad you didn't.

 **Ruby** : Why do you say that? Why is everybody against me? I just want to be a hero, to save the weak and help the needed.

 **Ozpin** : Sometimes bad things just happen.

 **Ruby** : But this is not a coincidence. Why me? What did I do wrong?

 **Ozpin** : Being born. Your very existence is your biggest sin.

 _Ozpin leaves._

 **Ruby** : ( _To herself)_ I don't get it.

 _Ruby keeps following her way back to the dorms._

* * *

 _Ruby, Blake and Yang are asleep. Weiss wakes up Ruby._

 **Ruby** : Weiss?

 **Weiss** : ( _Whispering_ ) Be quiet. I've been thinking about the first time we met. I stabbed you twice, that was wrong. I want to make up for that to you.

 _Weiss gets on top of Ruby._

 **Ruby** : What are you going to do?

 **Weiss** : Just be quiet and let me do my thing.

 _Weiss takes of Ruby's pajama top and starts kissing her in the neck._

 **Ruby** : Weiss…

 **Weiss** : What?

 **Ruby** : Thank you. It's been years since the last time someone kissed me.

 **Weiss** : Shut up. I still don't like you. I think you are stupid and disgusting.

 _Weiss French kisses Ruby._

 **Ruby** : I love you.

 **Weiss** : I hate you.

 _Weiss sneaks her hand under Ruby's pants. The camera moves to a shot of team RWBY's room window and Ruby starts moaning. Ruby moans get louder and louder as the scene slowly fades to black until Ruby lets out a pleasure scream._


	7. Volume 1 Episode 7: Jaunedice

**Volume 1 Episode 7: Jaunedice**

 _Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc are fightning on the auditórium stage. Jaune swings his sword at Cardin, but Cardin jumps out of its way and kick jaune in the shin, making him fall on his knees. Cardin hits Jaune with his mace, depleting his aura. When Cardin rises his mace to hit Jaune one last time Glynda stops the match._

 **Glynda** : That's enough! Mr. Arc, it's been weeks since the initiation and you haven't won any single sparring match yet. I don't know how you made it into Beacon, but if you want to have any chance in the Vytal Festival tournament you should start training more seriously.

 _The ring bells, Pyrrha helps Jaune stand up and everybody leaves._

* * *

 _Team JNPR and Team RWBY except for Blake are sitting together in the dining hall. Nora is telling a story. Weiss and Yang are ignoring Nora, Jaune is messing with his food, Ruby is crying while Pyrrha pokes her with the blunt end of Miló._

 **Nora** : There we were. In the middle of the night.

 **Ren** : It was day.

 **Nora** : Surrounded by…

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying and interrupting Nora_ ) Please, stop.

 **Nora** : Surrounded by…

 **Ruby** : ( _Still crying)_ Come on, I'm trying to eat.

 **Nora** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Surrounded by…

 **Ruby** : ( _Still crying_ ) Why do you do this Pyrrha?

 _Nora jumps against Ruby, throwing her to the ground and getting on top of her. Nora starts punching Ruby in the face._

 **Nora** : ( _Punching Ruby in the face)_ Stop interrupting my story you idiot!

 **Yang** : Go Nora!

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Why? I just want to eat.

 _Suddenly the attention of the group focuses into Team CRDL who are making fun of a faunus girl with rabbit ears._

 **Yang** : That's horrible, I can't stand bullies.

 **Nora** : Yeah, someone should teach them that bullying is wrong.

 **Pyrrha** : Jaune. Are you okay?

 **Jaune** : Why do you ask?

 **Pyrrha** : Well, you are not eating and you look worried. Are you worried because Cardin has been bullying you?

 **Jaune** : Nah, I'm fine. He hasn't bullied me. He just likes pranks.

 **Pyrrha** : Jaune, I wouldn't call the things he has done to you "pranks".

* * *

 _Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway when Cardin presses a button and extends Jaune's shield, making him unable to go through the door._

 **Jaune** : Come on!

 _Glynda is giving a talk to various students in the locker room._

 **Glynda** : These are rocket-propelled lockers, they can be used to send your weapons anywhere. You can control them from your scroll and they can't be sent to any location based on a six-digit code. These rocket-propelled lockers…

 _During Glynda's speech, Cardin pushes Jaune into the locker and sends it away from Beacon._

 **Jaune** : _(In the distance_ ) Come on!

* * *

 _Jaune is in the ground in fetal position while the members of Team CRDL are attacking him with pipes and baseball bats while wearing Ruby masks._

 **Jaune** : ( _In pain_ ) Come on!

* * *

 _Everyone is staring at Jaune._

 **Jaune** : Well, to be fair, I laughed at their masks.

 **Pyrrha** : Jaune, if you need any help with Cardin you can always ask us.

 **Nora** : We'll break his legs!

 _Ruby wants to say something to encourage Jaune, but she's to afraid to talk. The camera moves to Team CRDL now. Cardin is tugging on one of the faunus girl ears._

 **Velvet** : Please, stop. Why don't you bully Ruby instead of me?

 **Cardin** : I'll bully whoever I want whenever I want.

 _The camera moves back to Team JNPR and Team RWBY._

 **Pyrrha** : I can't stand people like him.

 **Nora** : Yea, someone should teach him that bullying is wrong.

 _Ruby looks at Pyrrha and Nora with the intention of calling them out on their hypocrisy but Weiss does a gesture with her hand telling Ruby not to do it. Ruby understands what Weiss is telling her and nods._

* * *

 _Jaune is sleeping in class while a green-haired professor with glasses who can't stop running from one side to the other of the classroom is giving a lesson._

 **Oobleck** : Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?

 _Weiss raises her hand but Oobleck ignores her._

 **Oobleck** : No one?

 _Blake raises her hand._

 **Oobleck** : Yes Ms. Belladonna?

 **Blake** : The battle at Fort Castle.

 **Oobleck** : Precisely.

 **Weiss** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Wait! I was going to say that.

 **Oobleck** : Weiss Schnee, Port told me and the other teachers about what you did the other day. Until you apologize to Port, admit that what you did was wrong and take whatever punishment he imposes to you for defending Ruby, I won't let you participate in my classes nor pass any of my exams.

 **Weiss** : I'll never apologize for doing what is right.

 **Ruby** : Weiss…

 **Oobleck** : You will apologize Weiss, you want it or not, the later you apologize the more severe your punishment will be. Anyway, as I was saying. What advantage did faunus have over General Lagune's forces?

 _Cardin flicks a paper ball at Jaune's head, waking him up._

 **Jaune** : Hey!

 **Oobleck** : ( _Focusing over Jaune's face_ ) Finally you contribute to class Mr. Arc! What's the answer? What is it?

 **Jaune** : The answer to that question… the advantage of faunus…

 _Jaune looks at Pyrrha, she points at her eyes._

 **Jaune** : Eyebeams!

 _Pyrrha brings her hands to her face, Cardin laughs._

 **Oobleck** : Do you have the answer Mr. Winchester?

 **Cardin** : Well, some faunus are part rabbit. The gestation period for rabbits is from twenty-eight to thirty-one days, a rabbit can be impregnated within hours of giving birth, litters contain from one to fourteen babies, and rabbits are fertile from about six months of age. That's a lot of rabbits. So, thanks to female rabbits speed to produce children, faunus made a great army that easily outnumbered General Lagune's forces.

 _Everybody starts laughing at Cardin. Velvet blushes and takes her hands to her face in embarrassment._

 **Oobleck** : Mr. Winchester, that was the most stupid thing I've heard in my entire life, you and Mr. Arc will have to stay here after class for additional readings and you'll have to bring me an essay, pages fifty-one to ninety-one. Now, can anybody tell me what advantage had the faunus?

 _Oobleck goes on with his class. At the end of the class everybody leaves except for Jaune and Cardin._

* * *

 _Ruby approaches Weiss in the hallway._

 **Ruby** : Wait Weiss!

 **Weiss** : What do you want?

 **Ruby** : Please, apologize to Port.

 **Weiss** : What?

 **Ruby** : You saved my life and you have been the only person that has been nice to me in years. I love you Weiss, I don't want you to suffer because of me.

 **Weiss** : I won't apologize. I hate you Ruby, you are stupid, annoying and disgusting. I did what I did not because of you, I did it because it was the right thing to do.

 **Ruby** : Weiss…

 _Weiss sighs and hugs Ruby._

 **Weiss** : It's fine Ruby, stop worrying.

 _Ruby smiles and hugs back._

* * *

 _Pyrrha is waiting for Jaune outside class. Oobleck leaves first. When Jaune leaves Cardin charges against him from behind, throwing him to the ground. Pyrrha looks at Cardin and he runs away. Pyrrha helps Jaune stand up._

 **Pyrrha** : You know? I'll really break his legs.

 **Jaune** : It's fine.

 **Pyrrha** : Oh, I know.

 _Pyrrha grabs Jaune's hand and takes him somewhere else._

* * *

 _Jaune and Pyrrha are on the roof, Cardin is sitting on a window right below them._

 **Jaune** : Why did you bring me here?

 **Pyrrha** : I want to help you Jaune, let me train you.

 **Jaune** : What's the point? I faked my transcripts, I shouldn't be here.

 **Pyrrha** : That doesn't matter Jaune, you have a lot of potential.

 **Jaune** : So what? I don't know how to fight so you shouldn't be wasting your time with someone like me. Leave now.

 **Pyrrha** : Jaune…

 **Jaune** : Now!

 _Pyrrha starts crying and leaves. Cardin climbs onto the roof._

 **Cardin** : Hey my friend, I didn't know you cheated to get into Beacon.

 **Jaune** : Friend?

 **Cardin** : Yes, friend. After all you offered yourself to do Oobleck's essay for me, that makes you my friend.

 **Jaune** : ( _Nervous_ ) Yeah, sure.

 **Cardin** : Nice, because if you weren't my friend I would have to tell the teachers about your transcripts.

 _Cardin leaves. Jaune falls onto his knees and starts screaming and punching the floor out of frustration._


	8. Volume 1 Episode 8: Forever Fall

**Volume 1 Episode 8: Forever Fall**

 _Team JNPR except Jaune are in their room. Nora is jumping on bed, Ren is loading StormFlower and Pyrrha is looking out the window._

 **Nora** : Why isn't Jaune here? We should be getting ready for our field trip tomorrow.

 **Ren** : He must be with Cardin.

 **Pyrrha** : I hope he knows what he's doing.

 **Nora** : I hope so. Anyway, we should rest for now.

 _Nora lies on bed, Pyrrha looks worried._

* * *

 _Jaune is eavesdropping his teammates through the door, when they finish talking he sighs. Jaune turns and notices Ruby leaving her room._

 **Jaune** : You!

 _Ruby tries to run away but Jaune grabs her hand._

 **Jaune** : Don't be afraid Ruby, I'm not going to do anything bad to you.

 **Ruby** : Really?

 **Jaune** : Yes. I just want to talk with you.

 _Jaune and Ruby sit against the wall next to Team JNPR's room door._

 **Jaune** : You know? When I talked with you for the first time, when I didn't know you were Ruby Rose, I thought you were a funny and nice person.

 **Ruby** : I thought the same about you.

 **Jaune** : What I'm trying to say is that we could be friends when nobody else is around. As long as no one sees us together and you pretend that you are not Ruby Rose, we could be friends.

 **Ruby** : What?

 **Jaune** : You know, everybody hates you so it would be bad for me if people see me with you. Since no one loves you I think you may be quite desperate to have a friend. What do you say? Think about it as a favor I'm doing to you.

 **Ruby** : What you just said is completely disgusting. Even though Weiss hates me, she defends me and stands up for what she thinks is right. You claim to like me but you are asking me to pretend to be someone I'm not, you are just a coward Jaune.

 **Jaune** : I'm not!

 **Ruby** : Yes you are! If you weren't a coward you would stand up against Cardin.

 **Jaune** : Why would I do that?

 **Ruby** : He bullies you!

 **Jaune** : No one bullies me!

 _Ruby slaps Jaune and stands up._

 **Ruby** : I'm not going to be your friend Jaune. No matter how alone I am, I can't just be friends with someone who always runs away from his problems or denies them for selfish reasons. If you really wanted to be my friend you would do it without caring about what others would say.

 _Ruby leaves. Jaune looks down and starts caressing his cheek._

 **Jaune** : ( _To himself_ ) I'm not selfish.

 _Jaune receives a call to his scroll, it's Cardin._

 **Cardin** : Hey Jaune, bro. How do you do? I know you're busy with my Dust project but I need to ask you a favor. I came up with an idea for an hilarious prank and I need you to get me a box full of Rapier Wasps with really huge stingers. You don't have to give it to me, just take it with you tomorrow for the field trip.

 **Jaune** : Sure.

 _The call ends._

* * *

 _Glynda is leading the students through a forest full o_ _f trees with red leaves that are constantly falling._

 **Glynda** : The forest of Forever Fall is one of the most beautiful places in all of Vale, but it's also full of grimm creatures. Professor Peach wants you to collect red sap samples from this forest and I'm here to make sure no one of you die while doing it. Stay by your teammates and come back here by four o'clock.

 _Cardin grabs Jaune by the shoulder. Jaune goes with Team CRDL while Pyrrha, Ren and Nora go with Team RWBY._

* * *

 _Team CRDL are sitting under a tree when Jaune comes with six jars filled with red sap._

 **Cardin** : ( _Pointing at Jaune_ ) Hey, look! We are five people but he brought six jars of sap! He doesn't know how to count!

 _Team CRDL start laughing at Jaune_.

 **Dove** : ( _Laughing)_ What an idiot.

 **Jaune** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Come one guys, you asked me to bring six jars of sap instead of five.

 _Team CRDL stop laughing._

 **Cardin** : Right. Now follow us and we'll teach you what we are going to do with the sap and the Rapier Wasps.

 _Jaune follows Team CRDL somewhere else._

* * *

 _Team CRDL and Jaune are on the top of a hill observing at Team RWBY, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora while they collect red sap samples._

 **Cardin** : There's our victim.

 _Cardin points at Pyrrha._

 **Jaune** : Pyrrha.

 **Cardin** : Indeed.

 _Cardin gives Jaune a sap jar, the Rapier Wasps box and a Ruby mask._

 **Cardin** : Now you are going to get in front of Pyrrha while wearing that mask, throw the sap at her and open the box. Since you'll be wearing the mask Pyrrha will think that Ruby attacked her, so she will report Ruby to Glynda. We laugh at Pyrrha and Ruby gets expelled. We kill two birds with one stone.

 _Jaune picks up the Ruby mask and starts looking at it._

 **Ruby** : ( _In Jaune's head_ ) If you weren't a coward you would stand up against Cardin.

 **Cardin** : What are you waiting for?

 **Ruby** : ( _In Jaune's head_ ) He bullies you!

 **Cardin** : Just do it.

 _Jaune stares into the hollow eyes of the Ruby mask for a moment, then he looks at Cardin._

 **Jaune** : No.

 **Cardin** : What?

 **Jaune** : No!

 _Jaune throws the Ruby mask at Cardin's face._

 **Cardin** : Oh, you've done it now…

 _Team CRDL take Jaune somewhere deeper into the forest._

* * *

 _Team CRDL are beating Jaune._

 **Cardin** : You are going to repent Jaune. When I report you to Glynda you'll be sent back home... In a coffin.

 **Jaune** : Do whatever you want with me but I won't let you mess with my team.

 **Cardin** : Do you think you're brave? Do you think you're a big strong boy for talking like that? Let's see how much of a man you really are.

 _Sky and Dove bend Jaune. Cardin takes down his pants and starts smiling while caressing Jaune's butt when suddenly an Ursa comes from between the trees._

 **Russel** : That's a big Ursa!

 _Russel, Sky and Dove run away. Cardin tries to run with them but slips and falls to the ground. The Ursa starts attacking Cardin._

* * *

 _Yang and Blake are forcing Ruby to snort red sap while Weiss isn't looking at them. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora are collecting red sap, they see Russel, Sky and Dove running._

 **Russel** : Ursa! Ursa! It's got Cardin!

 _Pyrrha drops her sap jar._

 **Pyrrha** : Jaune!

 _Pyrrha runs in the same direction the boys came from. Weiss turns and sees what Blake and Yang are doing, she starts waving Myrtenaster to scare them away from Ruby._

 **Weiss** : _(Waving her weapon_ ) Get away from her!

 _Yang and Blake run away from Weiss._

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss.

 **Weiss** : It was nothing. Let's follow Pyrrha, she might need our help.

 **Ruby** : Yes.

 _Ruby and Weiss follow Pyrrha, Ren and Nora keep collecting red sap._

* * *

 _Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss hide in the bushes and start observing Jaune. Jaune is fighting an Ursa to protect Cardin. The Ursa throws Jaune away and charges against him, Jaune charges against the Ursa too. Before they collide, Pyrrha uses her polarity to move Jaune's shield into the right position. After blocking the Ursa's attack Jaune beheads it with a single swing of his sword. Cardin gets in all fours._

 **Cardin** : I was wrong about you Jaune, you're a great guy. You can take me as a reward if you want.

 **Jaune** : The only reward I'll take from you is knowing that you won't mess with me or my team ever again.

 _Jaune leaves._

* * *

 _Jaune is on the roof at night, Pyrrha comes in._

 **Pyrrha** : Why did you want me to come here?

 **Jaune** : I called you here to tell you that I'm sorry for being a selfish idiot. I was a coward and an asshole. Will you forgive me and help me become stronger?

 _Pyrrha hugs Jaune._

 **Pyrrha** : Of course I forgive you, and of course I'll help you train.

 _Pyrrha suddenly does an spinning hook kick, Jaune barely dodges it._

 **Jaune** : What was that?

 **Pyrrha** : Lesson one, always stay alert.

 _Pyrrha and Jaune start training._

* * *

 _Jaune, Ren and Nora are sitting around a campfire, in front of them there's a black-haired adult wearing a red cape._

 **Qrow** : ( _Finishing a story_ ) And that's why we have to protect the relics. Any question?

 **Jaune** : Why didn't you protect Ruby?

 **Qrow** : I tried to, I just didn't make it in time to save her.

 **Jaune** : You could have saved her if you travelled with us.

 **Qrow** : I had my own reasons to stay away from you.

 **Jaune** : I see. You used Ruby as bait. You must have someone following that scorpion faunus wherever he takes Ruby.

 **Qrow** : Don't say that! I would never do something like that to my niece.

 **Jaune** : Of course you would, you don't care about her life, just like you didn't care about Pyrrha.

 **Qrow** : She chose her fate.

 **Jaune** : No, you forced her to become your fall maiden, it's your fault she's dead.

 **Nora** : Jaune…

 **Qrow** : Listen here kiddo, she chose to become the fall maiden, she chose to climb on Beacon's tower and she chose to fight Cinder. She's the only one responsible for her own destiny.

 _Jaune loses control and tries to punch Qrow in the face. Ren stops Jaune._

 **Ren** : Don't waste your energy fighting each other, we have things to do.

 **Nora** : Ren is right. The time you spend arguing is time we don't spend looking for Ruby.

 _Jaune sits again._

 **Jaune** : You are right. We'll go to sleep for now and tomorrow we'll go back to Oniyuri to look for clues about where did the scorpion faunus take Ruby.

 _They all go to sleep. The scene fades to black._


	9. Volume 1 Episode 9: The Stray

**Volume 1 Episode 9: The Stray**

 _Team RWBY are on the docks, the city of Vale if full of decorations for the Vytal Festival. Ruby is wearing blue contact lenses, a white and blue wig, some make up and an alternate version of her outfit with the red parts in blue and the black parts in white so people don't recognize her._

 **Yang** : Why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?

 **Weiss** : As a representative of Beacon, it is my duty to welcome the students from Vacuo who will come today to participate in the Vytal Festival tournament.

 **Blake** : ( _Making a poor impression of Weiss' voice_ ) It is my duty to welcome the students from Vacuo. My name is Weiss, I am rich, when I grow up I want to marry Ruby Rose.

 _Ruby blushes. Weiss turns towards Blake._

 **Weiss** : First off, I don't love Ruby Rose, the reason I protect her is because it is the correct…

 _Ruby points at a dust shop and starts talking, interrupting Weiss._

 **Ruby** : Look! Something happened in there.

 _Ruby starts running towards the shop, her team follow her. The glass of the dust shop is broken and there are two detectives speaking in front of it._

 **Detective 1** : It's the second dust shop they rob this week. Who do you think is behind this?

 **Detective 2** : I don't know. Maybe it was some criminal organization.

 **Detective 1** : Maybe it was the White Fang?

 **Weiss:** ( _To her teammates_ ) It wouldn't surprise me if it was the White Fang. Faunus are a bunch of thieves, liars and assassins.

 **Yang** : Hey! What is your problem Weiss? What you said is completely wrong.

 **Blake** : Yeah, you are discriminatory.

 **Weiss:** I'm realistic.

 **Ruby** : If Weiss thinks Faunus are bad then they must be bad.

 _Yang, Blake and Weiss stare at Ruby, before they have any chance to say anything else a sailor is heard shouting in the distance._

 **Sailor** : Stop that Faunus!

 _A monkey Faunus with blonde hair is running away from a sailor and some cops. When he passes by team RWBY he blinks an eye at Blake. He keeps running away into the city._

 **Ruby** : See? We were right Weiss.

 **Weiss** : Shut up, we have to follow the filthy Faunus.

 _Team RWBY start chasing the Faunus but they are stopped when Weiss bumps into an orange-haired girl with green eyes._

 **Weiss** : No! The Faunus ran away!

 **Yang** : Weiss…

 _Yang points at the ground, the girl Weiss bumped into is still laying on the ground._

 **Penny** : Salutations!

 **Ruby** : Hi!

 **Yang** : Are you fine?

 **Penny** : I'm wonderful.

 **Yang** : Do you wanna… get up?

 **Penny** : Yes!

 _Penny leaps back to her feet._

 **Penny:** My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Ruby** : Hi Penny, I'm Sapphire

 **Weiss** : I'm Weiss.

 **Blake** : Blake.

 **Yang** : Are you sure you didn't hit your head?

 _Blake hits Yang in the shoulder._

 **Yang** : Oh! My name is Yang.

 **Penny** : It's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Weiss** : You already said that.

 **Penny** : So I did!

 **Weiss** : I'm sorry for running into you. We have to leave for now, see you later.

 _Team RWBY turn and start walking away from Penny_.

 **Ruby** : Take care, friend!

 **Penny** : Wait!

 _Penny grabs Ruby from behind._

 **Penny** : Am I really your friend?

 _Weiss and Yang make gestures indicating Ruby to say no. Blake ignores the situation._

 **Ruby** : Yeah, sure. Why not?

 **Penny** : Great! Here you have a present.

 _Penny takes some "I hate Ruby Rose" pins out of her pocket and gives them to Ruby, then she leaves while singing. Blake and Yang pick some pins and put them on._

 **Yang** : Well, she was creepy.

 **Weiss** : Nope, she was just weird. Faunus are creepy.

 **Blake** : Stop that!

 **Weiss** : Stop what?

 **Blake** : Stop being discriminatory and ignorant.

 **Weiss** : Why are you insulting me? I did nothing to you. Faunus kill and steal, that's a fact. Look at the White Fang.

 _Weiss and Blake get away from Yang and Ruby while they keep arguing about Faunus._

 _Weiss and Blake are still arguing in the dormitory at night. Yang and Ruby do nothing to stop them._

 **Weiss** : The White Fang hates mankind, they are pure evil.

 **Blake** : There's no pure evil!

 **Weiss** : Yes, there is.

 **Blake** : No, there's not. If the White Fang act as they do is because of people like Cardin and you.

 **Weiss** : Me? I am a victim. Ever since I was a little girl I've been their target just because I am a Schnee. Do you know how does it feel like to be hated just because who you are? Of course you don't, you have never had to go through it.

 **Ruby** : I know how you feel Weiss…

 **Blake** : Maybe we wouldn't target your family if you stopped exploiting us in your company!

 **Ruby** : We?

 **Blake** : I…

 _Blake runs away from the dorm._

 **Yang** : Wait!

 _Yang runs behind Blake. After a moment of silence Weiss decides to leave the dorm to take a walk._

 _Later that night Ruby is sleeping alone in the dorm when Weiss comes back and wakes her up._

 **Weiss** : Ruby.

 **Ruby** : Yes?

 **Weiss** : About what I said earlier, that thing about being hated because of who you are.

 **Ruby** : What about it?

 **Weiss** : I'm sorry Ruby. Now I notice how wrong I've been all the times I've hurt you, I'll never do it again. From now on I'll no longer protect you because it's the right thing to do…

 **Ruby** : ( _Interrupting Weiss_ ) Why? Have you decided to apologize to Port?

 **Weiss** : Please, let me finish.

 **Ruby** : Sorry.

 **Weiss** : As I was saying, from now on I'll no longer protect you because it's the right thing to do. I'll do it because from now on I want to be your friend, Ruby.

 _Ruby looks at Weiss for a moment, then she hugs her and starts crying on her shoulder._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Thank you Weiss, you are my first friend. I love you Weiss.

 **Weiss** : ( _Blushing_ ) Stop this please. This is embarrassing.

 _Ruby stops crying and smiles at Weiss._

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry, I got a little too excited.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sighs_ ) It's fine Ruby, let's go to sleep for now.

 **Ruby** : Yes.

 **Weiss** : Good night, my friend.

 **Ruby** : Wait!

 **Weiss** : What is it?

 **Ruby** : I can't go to sleep again now that you woke me up.

 _Weiss picks up a book and sits next to Ruby's bed_.

 **Weiss** : Alright, I'll read you a story and then you'll go to sleep.

 **Ruby** : Thank you my friend.

 _Weiss opens the book and starts reading. Ruby smiles._

 **Weiss** : ( _Reading_ ) Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked…

 _Weiss keeps reading the book until Ruby falls asleep, then she kisses Ruby in the forehead._

 **Weiss** : Good night, my friend.

 _Weiss goes to sleep, Yang comes back to the dorm later and goes to sleep too._

 _A couple days later Yang, Ruby and Weiss are looking for Blake in Vale. Ruby is wearing her Sapphire costume._

 **Weiss** : A White Fang member right in front of us.

 **Yang** : We don't know yet.

 **Weiss** : You heard what she said, even if she's no longer a member of the White Fang she has been at some point during her life. She is a terrorist.

 **Yang** : If she left it maybe she no longer supports their views. We should hear her version of the story before reaching any conclusions.

 **Ruby** : I just hope she's alright.

 _The three girls keep looking for Blake._

 _Somewhere else Blake and Sun are having tea together. Blake lays her cup of tea down and looks at Sun._

 **Blake** : So, you want to know more about me…

 _The scene fades to black._


	10. Volume 1 Episode 10: Black and White

**Volume 1 Episode 10: Black and White**

 _Sun and Blake are sitting on the balcony of a café. Blake lays down her cup and starts telling the story of her past to Sun while he keeps on drinking his tea._

 **Blake** : There was a time when I was a member of the White Fang. You could say I was born as a member of the White Fang, my father was the leader of the organization after all.

 **Sun** : Was your father a terrorist?

 **Blake** : No, he wasn't. The White Fang wasn't always a violent organization. When the great war ended, it was formed as a symbol of peace and equality between humans and faunus, but the equality we were promised never became real. Years ago my father stepped down as the leader of the White Fang and someone else took the lead.

 **Sun** : Was it then when the White Fang became a criminal organization?

 **Blake** : Yes. We started attacking the companies that exploited faunus, we started stealing, kidnapping and killing. It was horrible, but it worked. People started treating faunus better but it wasn't out of respect, it was out of fear. It all ended for me when I was robbing a train full of dust with an old friend of mine, seeing his disregard towards the life of the crew opened my eyes. Then I left him and the White Fang behind and I joined Beacon.

 **Sun:** Have you ever told your friends about this?

 _Blake lowers her head and waits a moment before answering._

 **Blake** : ( _In a sad tone_ ) No, I haven't.

 _The scene fades away._

* * *

 _Yang, Ruby and Weiss are looking around Vale for Blake._

 **Yang** : Blake! Where are you?

 **Weiss** : We should call the police. They could help us find Blake.

 **Yang** : Shut up!

 **Ruby** : Weiss has a point. The police are professionals when it comes to finding criminals on the run.

 **Weiss** : Yeah!

 **Yang** : Shut up! She's our teammate, we should hear her side of the story before judging her.

 _Penny pops out of nowhere_.

 **Penny** : Salutation!

 _Weiss gets scared and screams._

 **Weiss** : Where do you come from?

 **Penny** : I was following you all along.

 _Ruby gets close to Penny_.

 **Ruby** : Penny, I know you want to help and everything but this is a problem we have to solve as a team. We haven't seen Blake since last Friday and we are looking for her now. Team SYBW ( _sandy brown_ ) isn't complete without her.

 _Ruby turns to keep her search with Yang and Weiss but they have left her behind._

 **Penny** : It seems like you need my help now, Sapphire.

 _Penny and Ruby start walking together._

* * *

 _Sun and Blake are talking while walking through an alley._

 **Blake** : ( _Halfway through telling a story)_ Then I shout at Weiss and I revealed by accident that I was a former member of the White Fang so I ran away from the dorm.

 **Sun** : And you say you believe that the White Fang has nothing to do with the dust robberies from the last weeks. Right?

 **Blake** : Yes. After all, the White Fang never needed so much dust and I can't think of a reason why they would need it now.

 **Sun** : You know? While I was coming to here I heard that a huge cargo boat from the Schnee Dust Company will arrive in Vale tonight. If we go there and it gets attacked then we'll know for sure if the White Fang are the ones behind the robberies or if it's someone else.

 **Blake** : Alright then, let's do it.

 _Blake and Sun keep walking._

* * *

 _Yang and Weiss come out of a store where they just asked for clues about Blake's whereabouts._

 **Yang** : ( _Waving to the person in the shop_ ) It's fine, thank you anyways. ( _Sighs_ ) This is helpless, we've looked everywhere and there's no way to find her.

 **Weiss** : We could stop looking for her, it's not like we need her.

 **Yang** : How dare you say that?

 **Weiss** : The White Fang has harmed me and my family for many years now, I'm not going to forgive one of their members just because her ended up being in the same team as us. I hate her and I hate faunus. This is a waste of time.

 **Yang** : Well, she is our teammate now, she's my friend and I want to know more about her. Also, we'll be a team for the rest of our lives at Beacon, so even if you don't like it you'll have to learn how to tolerate her, unless you want to leave Beacon. If you leave Beacon, please, take Ruby with you.

 **Weiss** : She's your sister, you shouldn't talk about her like that or treat her the way you do.

 **Yang** : She's not my sister, she's a disgrace! If you ever again say that she's related to me in any way I'll kill you!

 _Yang keeps walking. Weiss sighs and keeps walking behind Yang, keeping a distance between them._

* * *

 _Ruby and Penny are talking while walking in the street._

 **Penny** : Is Blake your friend?

 **Ruby** : No, she isn't. Weiss and you are my only friends.

 **Penny** : Why is that? You look like a nice person to me.

 **Ruby** : Actually, I wish I knew that myself. Why do Blake and Yang hate me? What about the others?

 **Penny** : It's fine Sapphire, I have something that will cheer you up.

 _Penny gives Ruby an "I hate Ruby Rose" t-shirt with a caricature of a dead Ruby. Ruby takes the present._

 **Ruby** : ( _In a sad tone)_ Thank you Penny.

 **Penny** : You're welcome! I bought it for you.

 _Penny and Ruby keep walking._

* * *

 _Blake and Sun are on the roof of a warehouse in the docks when the shipment of the Schnee Dust Company arrives._

 **Blake** : There it is.

 _After a couple minutes some Bullheads come flying and members of the White Fang start coming out and loading the containers into the Bullheads. Roman comes out and starts shouting at the faunus._

 **Roman** : Come on you animals! We need to finish before the police comes here!

 **Blake** : This is wrong, the White Fang would never work with humans.

 _Blake jumps off the roof_.

 **Sun** : Blake, wait!

 _Blake sneaks behind Roman and puts her sword against his neck, then she takes off her ribbon._

 **Blake** : Brothers of the White Fang, why are you working with this human scum?

 _Roman laughs._

 **Roman** : Didn't you get the memo, kitty? The White Fang and I are working together in a very special operation.

 **Blake** : Tell me what is it or I'll put an end to it right here, right now.

 _Roman laughs and shoots Blake in the foot with his cane._

* * *

 _Ruby and Penny see the explosion._

 **Ruby** : ( _Worried)_ Oh, no.

 _Ruby and Penny start running towards the docks._

* * *

 _Blake is fighting Roman while Sun fights the White Fang grunts. Sun easily defeats the White Fang grunts with her nunchucks while using their shotgun mode to shoot the enemies that try to keep the distance. Blake uses her clones to attack Roman from all angles while he blocks her attacks with minimal effort until he takes advantage of Blake's tiredness to shoot at her directly, throwing her away and depleting her aura._

 **Sun** : Blake!

 _Roman aims at Blake for a last shot when suddenly someone shoots at him from a near rooftop. Roman looks to where the shot came from to find Ruby._

 **Roman** : Hello little blue. Have I seen you somewhere else? You look familiar.

 **Ruby** : Shut up! My name is Sapphire and I'm going to bring you to justice!

 **Penny** : You're so cool Sapphire!

 _Ruby turns_.

 **Ruby** : Step back Penny!

 _Roman takes the chance to shoot at Ruby while she's talking with Penny. Penny gets on the edge of the rooftop and looks down at Roman._

 **Penny** : No one attacks my friend. I'm combat ready!

 _Penny takes a bunch of swords from her backpack and throws them to the White Fang members, controlling them with telekinesis. After a while the White Fang and Roman start retreating. Penny throws some of her swords to a couple Bullheads and pulls them down with wires attached to her swords, throwing them into the water._

 **Roman** : These kids just keep getting weirder.

 _Roman flies away._

* * *

 _Ruby, Blake and Sun are talking with the police when Weiss and Yang get to the docks._

 **Ruby** : Weiss!

 **Weiss** : Sapphire!

 _Weiss and Ruby hug. Weiss and Blake stare at each other._

 **Ruby** : Our team is back together!

 _Yang sits next to Blake._

 **Yang** : No, we're not together.

 **Ruby** : What?

 **Weiss** : Yang and I talked about it. We'll only act as a team during official events. The rest of the time Blake and Yang will be a couple and we'll be another one. Each will be independent from the other and have its own half of the dorm.

 **Blake** : I'm fine with that.

 _Ruby looks sad._

 **Weiss** : Don't be sad, you have me. We don't need any filthy faunus or anybody else.

 _Weiss hugs and kisses Ruby. The scene fades to black._

* * *

 _Salem, Hazel, Watts, Cinder and Tyrian are sitting around a table. Mercury and Emerald are standing next to Cinder._

 **Salem** : When I told you to make the Schnee be nicer to the Ruby, I didn't mean this. Her developing a bond with the Schnee could be counterproductive for our plan.

 **Watts** : I'm sorry. Shall I make the Schnee break up with her and leave her alone again?

 **Salem** : No. If you do that she could kill herself, and we need her alive.

 **Hazel** : What do you propose to do?

 **Salem** : Tyrian…

 **Tyrian** : Yes?

 **Salem** : I want you to go to Atlas and find the Schnee.

 **Tyrian** : Should I bring her to you?

 **Salem** : I have no use for her alive, feel free to kill her or do whatever you want with her.

 **Tyrian** : Good.

 _Tyrian starts laughing louder and louder until the episode ends._


	11. Volume 2 Episode 1: Best Day Ever

**Volume** **2 Episode 1: Best Day Ever**

 _The shopkeeper from "From Dust Till Dawn" is on top of a ladder hanging a re-opening sign. When he gets off the ladder he trips and falls. Emerald appears and helps him stand up._

 **Emerald** : Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find this store?

 _Emerald gives the shopkeeper a piece of paper, after looking at it for a while the shopkeeper gives Emerald some directions._

 **Emerald** : Thank you sir. See you.

 _They wave goodbye each other as Emerald walks away. After walking for a while Emerald comes across Mercury, who was waiting for her._

 **Mercury** : I knew you were lost.

 **Emerald** : Would you shut up for 50 lien?

 **Mercury** : That's not even your money.

 **Emerald** : Like you're someone to judge.

 **Mercury** : Whatever, you like me.

 _Emerald and Mercury walk into a store, the sign reads "Tukson's Ruby hatedom store, house of every official anti-Ruby merchandise under the sun". After getting into the store Emerald rings a bell. Tukson comes from the backstore._

 _ **Tukson**_ _: Hi welcome to…_

 _Tukson recognizes Emerald and Mercury._

 **Tukson** : Welcome to Tukson's. How my I help you?

 **Emerald:** Do you have any green T-shirts of Ruby being eaten alive by a pack of beowolves?

 _Mercury is looking at the merchandise on display._

 **Mercury** : He has it. Grey model too.

 **Emerald** : Great.

 **Tukson:** Would you like any?

 **Emerald** : No, just wondering. What about those posters of Ruby crying while cutting her veins?

 **Tukson** : Yes, we have them.

 **Emerald** : Ooh, options are nice.

 **Mercury** : Do you have any pins?

 **Tukson** : Near the front.

 **Emerald** : Oh wait! What about the poster of Adam from the White Fang holding Ruby's head while her beheaded corpse lies on a puddle of blood at Adam's feet?

 **Tukson** : I… don't believe we have that one.

 **Mercury** : Are you Tukson?

 **Tukson** : Yes.

 **Mercury** : Did you come up with the catchphrase of this store?

 **Tukson** : Yes, I did.

 **Mercury** : What was it again?

 **Tukson** : House _of every official anti-Ruby merchandise under the sun._

 **Mercury** : Except the poster of Adam Taurus holding Ruby's head while her beheaded corpse lies on a puddle of blood at his feet.

 **Tukson** : It's just a catchphrase.

 **Mercury** : It's false advertising!

 _Mercury activates some switches, darkening the store's windows while Emerald talks with Tukson._

 **Emerald** : You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep Tukson. Your brothers at the White Fang won't be happy to listen that you're planning to leave to Vacuo. Neither are we. Do you know who we are?

 **Tukson** : Yes.

 **Emerald** : Do you know why we're here?

 **Tukson** : Yes.

 **Emerald** : Will you try to fight back?

 _Tukson jumps onto the counter._

 **Tukson** :Yes!

 _Tukson leaps at Emerald but she dodges and Tukson gets kicked in the face by Mercury. Mercury and Emerald leave the store. Mercury is wearing some anti-Ruby pins._

 **Emerald** : What's with that?

 **Mercury** : I like the slogans.

 _Mercury and Emerald walk away._

* * *

 _Ruby and Weiss are talking in their dorm._

 **Weiss** : Please, don't go to the cafeteria, you will get bullied if you go there. Come with me, we'll have breakfast together on the rooftop, just you and me.

 **Ruby** : But I want to spend time with the others, I don't want to live excluded from everybody else.

 **Weiss** : Please, I don't want you to be hurt.

 **Ruby** : Don't worry Weiss, I'll be fine.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh_ ) Alright, but if something happens get out of there and come to the rooftop; I'll be waiting for you there.

 **Ruby** : Thank you.

 _Ruby kisses Weiss in the cheek and leaves to the cafeteria._

* * *

 _Hundreds of Beacon students are having lunch at the cafeteria. Yang, Blake and Team JNPR are eating together at the same table. Ruby opens the door of the cafeteria and gets in. The cafeteria gets silent as Ruby enters in and walks to Yang's table, sitting next to her._

 **Ruby** : Hello my friends. It's been some time since we last had breakfast together and I thought that…

 _Yang punches Ruby in the face, throwing her onto the ground and making her cry._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying)_ Why? I just want to have a good time with you with you before the next semester.

 _Team JNPR, Blake and Yang stand up forming a circle around Ruby. They start smiling._

 **Yang** : ( _Laughing_ ) Don't worry Ruby; we're surely going to have a good time…

 _The scene fades away with a close up of Ruby's horrified face as Yang gets closer to her._

* * *

 _Sun is talking with a blue-haired guy outside the cafeteria._

 **Sun** : And the best part is that she's a faunus. But that's a secret, understood?

 **Neptune** : Yeah. It sounds like they're really cool people.

 **Sun** : They are! That's why I want you to be cool too. Will you be cool?

 **Neptune** : Sun…

 _Neptune does a cool pose_.

 **Sun** : Good argument.

 _Neptune and Sun get into the cafeteria. When they get in they find Ruby hanging upside-down from the ceiling and crying while all the students in the cafeteria are throwing their food at her and insulting her._

 **Yang** : ( _Throws a tomato to Ruby)_ Leave Beacon and never come back!

 **Nora** : ( _Throws eggs to Ruby)_ You're a disgrace for Beacon!

 _Sun and Neptune approach Blake._

 **Sun** : Hey Blake. What's going on here?

 **Blake** : _(Throws a plate of spaghettis to Ruby and turns towards Sun_ ) That girl is Ruby Rose. ( _Turns towards Ruby again_ ) You're the most disgusting being in all of Remnant!

 _After finding out about Ruby's identity Sun and Neptune take off their shirts and start dancing on top of a table to cheer the students who are throwing food at Ruby. After a while Glynda and Ozpin get into the cafeteria._

 **Glynda** : What's going on here?

 _Everybody stops. Glynda uses her magic to untie Ruby, making her fall to the ground. Ruby starts running towards Ozpin with her arms open to hug him._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying while running towards Ozpin_ ) You saved me!

 **Ozpin** : No.

 _When Ruby is about to hug Ozpin he dodges her and grabs her from behind._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) What?

 _Ozpin does Ruby a German Suplex through one of the tables in the cafeteria._

 **Glynda** : ( _In an angry tone_ ) How dare you break Beacon's property? You're getting a punishment young lady.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying while rubbing her back in pain_ ) It was Ozpin!

 **Ozpin** : You shouldn't blame others for your actions Ruby, that will only make your punishment worse.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying)_ But…

 _Ozpin slaps Ruby, interrupting her._

 **Ozpin** : Punish her, Glynda.

 _Glynda nods and takes off Ruby's skirt and underwear and throws them onto the ground._

 **Ruby** : _(Crying_ ) Please stop, this is embarrassing!

 **Glynda** : No. You have to take your punishment.

 _Glynda puts Ruby on her lap and starts spanking her with her riding crop in front of Ozpin and the other students. Ozpin and the students start pointing at Ruby and laughing at her while she cries and screams in pain. After a while Weiss Schnee gets into the cafeteria._

 **Weiss** : Stop it!

 _Glynda stops and throws Ruby onto the ground where she starts crawling and rubbing her butt in pain. Glynda and Ozpin approach Weiss._

 **Ozpin** : You disappoint us Weiss. We expected better from you when you joined Beacon but then you started protecting Ruby. Maybe Glynda should punish you too to get you back into the right path.

 **Weiss** : I don't need to get back into the right path because it's all of you who are wrong. I don't know the reason why you hate Ruby but she doesn't deserve it at all.

 **Glynda** : Do you think we won't punish you just because you're a Schnee? What you're doing is wrong, if you keep defending that ( _points at ruby who is still crying on the ground_ ) you will get punished too.

 _Weiss walks to Ruby and grabs her clothes from the ground. Weiss dresses Ruby while talking to Glynda._

 **Weiss** : Feel free to punish me as much as you want, that won't change the fact that I'm doing what is right.

 **Glynda** : Alright young lady. You're lucky I have to leave for now. ( _Points at Ruby_ ) I need to take a shower and clean my weapon after touching that, but next we see you won't have the same luck the next time. I'll punish you so hard you'll beg me for mercy and swear to never protect Ruby again, and I'll do it in public so everybody sees what happens to those who get close to her.

 _Glynda and Ozpin walk away. Weiss helps Ruby stand up and they leave after a while too._

* * *

 _The scene shows a military base on Atlas' border. The place is filled with blood and Atlesian soldier corpses, some of them have their chest pierced, some of them have been shot and some of them are completely butchered. Tyrian, with his clothes, tail and face covered in blood, is walking towards the last surviving soldier who is on the ground bleeding from a scar on his right leg and coughing a purple liquid. The soldier shoots at Tyrian as he approaches but the faunus blocks the bullets with his tail. Tyrian reaches the soldier and kicks his weapon away from him._

 **Tyrian** : You know? Since the moment my poison entered your body, you're condemned to die in a slow and painful way. You can change that though. If you tell me where the Schnee mansion is I'll kill you already, relieving you from your pain. Either way you will die and I'll end up finding out the location of the Schnee mansion so the only difference between telling me now or not will be if you die a slow, painful death or a fast one.

 _Tyrian and the soldier look at each other in the eyes. The soldier tries to speak but he coughs as soon as he opens his mouth, causing him unbearable pain. The soldier buries his index finger into his bound and uses the blood to write the information Tyrian asked for on the wall. After telling him the location of the Schnee mansion, Tyrian uses his stinger to pierce through the soldier's throat, killing him instantly. The scene fades to black as Tyrian walks away while laughing._

* * *

 _Mercury and Emerald enter into an old warehouse full of dust. Roman is there with some members of the White Fang._

 **Roman** : Oh look, she sent the kids again!

 _Roman hugs Emerald but she quickly pushes him away._

 **Emerald:** What are you doing!?

 _Roman takes out a piece the same piece of paper Emerald was carrying before._

 **Roman** : Just finding out where you have been all day. Why do you have this address?

 **Mercury** : Cleaning up your problems, one of them at least.

 **Roman** : I had that under control.

 **Mercury** : Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

 **Roman** : Listen, you little punk. If it were for me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…

 **Cinder** : And do what?

 _Cinder comes down from a platform above them._

 **Emerald** : Cinder!

 _Emerald opens her arms to hug Cinder but gets ignored._

 **Cinder** : I saw in the news that you confronted Ruby Rose again. I already told you the last time, we're not supposed to harm Ruby, at all. If you ever do anything against her again I'll kill you personally, we have no use for someone who doesn't know how to follow instructions.

 **Emerald** : He was going to let a traitor get away with his betrayal too; Mercury and I had to take care of it.

 **Cinder** : Shut up! Didn't I tell you to keep your hands clean while in Vale?

 **Emerald** : I'm sorry.

 **Cinder** : Anyway, we're done with the dust. Roman, I want you and the White Fang to clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

 **Roman** : Coordinates?

 **Cinder** : We are proceeding to phase two

 _The scene fades to black._


	12. Volume 2 Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Volume 2 Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon**

 _Glynda and Ozpin are looking out the window on the top floor of the tower of Beacon, many Bullheads can be seen flying around the tower. The door to the room opens and a man in a military outfit comes in._

 **Ironwood** : Ozpin!

 **Ozpin** : Hello general.

 _Ozpin and Ironwood shake hands._

 **Ironwood** : Please, drop the formalities. ( _Turns towards Glynda_ ) You can just call me James.

 **Glynda** : Oh, James! I'll be outside.

 _Glynda walks out of the room._

 **Ironwood** : She hasn't changed a bit.

 _Ozpin sits on his desk._

 **Ozpin** : What brings you here? Headmasters don't usually travel with their students to the Vytal Festival tournament.

 **Ironwood** : You know why I'm here, you accepted Ruby Rose into Beacon. Why isn't she dead yet?

 **Ozpin** : Everything at its right time. Even though people really hate her we are huntsmen, we can't just kill an innocent girl without a reason. I have a plan though.

 **Ironwood** : And what is it?

 **Ozpin** : Ruby will kill an innocent student during the Vytal Festival Tournament, then she'll be condemned to death for her crime. She'll be publically executed and everybody will see it as an act of justice.

 **Ironwood** : And who will this student be?

 **Ozpin** : Weiss Schnee.

 **Ironwood** : The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company…

 **Ozpin** : Indeed. Ruby has developed a close relationship with her, even if it's just friendship for now Ruby will eventually fall in love with her as she's the only person she has a close relationship with. Once Ruby has fallen in love with Weiss one of our students will start flirting and getting close with her. Since Weiss is the only friend Ruby has the fear of losing her will drive Ruby to either attack Weiss or the other student, Weiss will be disgusted by this and reject Ruby, making her snap and kill Weiss.

 **Ironwood** : What if Weiss rejects the other student, Ruby doesn't react the way you predict or the third student doesn't want to cooperate and reveals your plan to them?

 **Ozpin** : Don't worry, Weiss already showed interest in this other person in the past, Ruby already snapped once and depends too much on Weiss to not snap again at the possibility of losing her and the other student will cooperate.

 **Ironwood** : What about Weiss' father?

 **Ozpin** : Once he finds out about the relationship between his daughter and Ruby he'll reject her. In his eyes she'll no longer be her daughter but the girl who tainted the name of the Schnee family by being close to Ruby. No one will cry Weiss' death.

 _James and Ozpin look at each other_.

 **Ironwood** : It looks like you have thought about everything. If I were you I would prepare a plan B just in case your current plan fails.

 **Ozpin** : Don't worry, that won't happen.

 _The scene fades away to a close up of Ozpin with a malicious smile on his face._

 _In the Beacon Academy library Yang and Blake are scattering a bunch of pieces of a board game all over the floor while Pyrrha is holding Miló on rifle mode against the back of a barefoot handcuffed Ruby_ , the rest of Team JNPR are sitting on a table laughing at Ruby, Jaune is recording it all with his scroll.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) This is not how you play Remnant: The Game.

 **Yang:** Shut up and start walking over the pieces.

 **Ruby** : _(Crying_ ) But that will hurt!

 _Pyrrha pushes Miló against Ruby's head._

 **Pyrrha** : That's the point. Now do it if you don't want me to pull the trigger.

 _Ruby swallows and starts walking over the board game pieces. Ruby starts screaming in pain and her feet start bleeding as the pointy tips of the metallic pieces pierce into her flesh. The pain is unbearable and Ruby collapses onto her knees._

 **Yang** : Who said you could stop? Keep walking!

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying at her loudest_ ) I can't! I really can't, please let me go. I'll do anything.

 _Pyrrha approaches Ruby and smacks her in the jaw with Miló's butt._

 **Pyrrha** : If you have enough energy to beg then you have enough energy to keep walking.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I don't!

 **Pyrrha** : Alright then…

 _Pyrrha steps on Ruby's back, pushing her onto the ground and causing her more wounds._

 **Pyrrha** : Now you will know what's the true meaning of the word…

 _Weiss kicks into the library interrupting Pyrrhas speech._

 **Weiss** : Stop it!

 _Pyrrha turns against Weiss_.

 **Pyrrha** : Or what?

 **Weiss** : Or you will have to fight me.

 **Pyrrha** : Whatever, we have better things to do than dealing with someone like you.

 _Pyrrha and her teammates walk away. Yang and Blake approach Weiss._

 **Yang** : Thank you for ruining our fun, killjoy.

 **Blake** : You are just as disgusting as your friend.

 _Blake and Yang walk away._

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss.

 **Weiss** : You should really stop trying to get close to them.

 **Ruby** : But they are our teammates.

 _Weiss grabs Ruby from the floor._

 **Weiss** : If they were your teammates they wouldn't treat you like this.

 _Weiss starts carrying Ruby back to their dorm._

 _Ozpin is shown talking with an student in his office. The faint lightning hides the identity of the student._

 **Ozpin** : Tell me, what do you think of Ruby Rose?

I hate her.

 **Ozpin** : Do you want her to die?

: Absolutely.

 **Ozpin** : Then help me. I have a plan to put an end to her life but I need your cooperation.

: Are you talking about killing her?

 **Ozpin** : Is there a problem with it?

: As much as I want her dead, I don't think this is right.

 **Ozpin** : Why don't we make a deal then?

: A deal?

 **Ozpin** : You help me get rid of Ruby and I'll let you skip Beacon. You would become a huntress right away.

: But I wouldn't have any experience. I need to train and become stronger before I become a huntress.

 **Ozpin** : That won't be necessary, I will concede you a great power.

: What do you mean?

 **Ozpin** : Have you heard the story of the four maidens?

: Yes, I have.

 **Ozpin** : What if I told you the maidens exist?

: Excuse me?

 **Ozpin** : Your disbelief is natural, but I'm telling you the truth. If you help me I will concede you the powers of the Fall maiden. You want to become a huntress and I'm offering you the chance of fulfilling that ambition sooner than you would be able to under normal circumstances. What is your answer then?

: I'll do it.

 **Ozpin** : I knew you were a clever girl. I will give you more details later.

 _Ozpin and the mysterious girl shake hands._

 _Ruby and Weiss are talking in their bedroom._

 **Weiss** : Why do you do this? I don't want you to suffer so please, stop.

 **Ruby** : But I want to be accepted, not just for me but for you too. As long as they don't accept me they'll attack you too, and I don't want to see you suffering because of me. You're really important to me and I want to protect you.

 **Weiss** : Ruby…

 _Weiss and Ruby are about to hug when Yang and Blake get into the room._

 **Yang** : I forgot my board game in the library, go get it Ruby.

 **Weiss** : Who do you think you are to order Ruby like that?

 **Ruby** : Forget it Weiss, I'll go.

 **Weiss** : But…

 **Yang** : You heard her, forget it.

 **Ruby** : Weiss, please.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh_ ) Fine.

 **Yang** : Better hurry up if you don't want me to get angry.

 **Ruby** : Yes!

 _Ruby leaves the room and starts running but she bumps into another girl in the hallway. The girl is accompanied by a boy and another girl._

 **Cinder** : You shouldn't run in the hallways.

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry!

 **Cinder** : It's fine. Aren't you Ruby Rose by the way?

 **Ruby** : Please, don't hurt me.

 _Ruby looks sad._

 **Emerald** : Don't worry, we don't hate you.

 **Mercury** : Don't be sad please. Look at this.

 _Mercury dabs. Ruby and Emerald start laughing._

 **Ruby** : ( _Laughing_ ) What was that?

 **Mercury** : It's a dance move. You like it?

 _Mercury dabs again. Ruby and Emerald laugh louder._

 **Emerald** : ( _Laughing_ ) That was great!

 _Cinder dabs. Ruby and Emerald stop laughing and stare at Cinder._

 **Cinder** : What?

 _Emerald turns towards Ruby again._

 **Emerald** : Anyway, let's exchange contact info, if you ever need a friend you can talk with us.

 _Ruby smiles and starts crying out of happiness._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Thank you!

 _The scene fades away as Ruby and Emerald take out their scrolls and start exchanging contact info._


	13. Volume 2 Episode 3: A Minor Hiccup

**Volume 2 Episode 3: A minor hiccup**

 _Weiss is looking at the clock as Port's lesson is about to finish. Jaune slides next to Weiss and starts asking her out but Weiss ignores all of the blonde guy's questions. Once the class is over Weiss leaves the classroom and starts talking with Ruby._

 **Weiss** : Hey Ruby!

 **Ruby** : Hello Weiss. Do you need anything?

 **Weiss** : Yes, there's something I need to do and I want you to help me.

 **Ruby** : What is it?

 **Weiss** : Remember that Roman guy? The one we fought that time in the docks.

 **Ruby** : But you didn't fight, you came when the action was over.

 **Weiss** : Whatever, the point is that since we defeated him the dust robberies have stopped so I think they may be planning something. I want to go to the CCTS tower to call my family and gather information about the robberies. Will you come with me?

 **Ruby** : Can't you do that alone?

 _Weiss sighs._

 **Weiss** : If you come with me we'll go in a date ater I finish.

 **Ruby** : Alright then.

 _Ruby and Weiss leave to the dorms._

* * *

 _The four members of Team RWBY are in their dorm. Yang, Blake and Weiss are wearing alternative versions of their outfits. Ruby is wearing an alternative version of her Sapphire costume._

 **Yang** : So you're going to investigate about the dust robberies? Blake and I were planning to look into the White Fang so you better not interfere into our investigation or I'll kill you both.

 _Ruby starts walking towards Yang._

 **Ruby** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Why do you say that? I was in the docks, the White Fang is my fight too as much as...

 _Before Ruby can finish talking she crosses the line on the floor that separates the RW half of the room from the BY half, causing Yang to jump in front of Ruby and punching her hard enough to throw her out the window. Before Ruby falls she's caught by Sun, who was hanging from a tree in front of the window._

 **WBY** : ( _Surprised_ ) Sun!

 _Sun jumps into the room holding Ruby on his arms._

 **Sun** : Hey!

 **Weiss** : How did you get here?

 **Sun** : It's easy, I do it all the time.

 **Weiss** : What?

 **Sun** : I climb trees all the time.

 _Sun leaves Ruby on the ground and she runs to Weiss' side._

 **Blake** : ( _To Ruby and Weiss_ ) Anyway, the White Fang is our fight so you better not bother us.

 **Ruby** : Whatever, it's not like Weiss and I want to get involved with a bunch of filthy faunus.

 **Weiss** : Yeah.

 _Ruby high fives Weiss._

 **Weiss** : We'll look into the dust robberies.

 _Weiss and Ruby leave the room_.

 **Yang** : Whatever. Let's start working on our plan.

 _The scene fades to black while Yang, Blake and Sun start talking about the plan against the White Fang._

* * *

 _Ruby and Weiss are in front of the CCTS tower. Ruby looks at the tower._

 **Ruby** : It's huge.

 **Weiss** : You like it?

 _Ruby takes out her scroll_.

 **Ruby** : Yeah. I'll take a picture of it.

 _Ruby's scroll slips from her hands as she tries to take a picture of the tower and Penny picks it up._

 **Ruby** : Penny!

 _Penny gives the scroll back to Ruby_.

 **Penny** : You have dropped this.

 **Ruby** : Where have you been? You idsappeared after the fight in the docks.

 **Penny** : There seems to be a misunderstanding, we've never seen each other before.

 _Penny hiccups._

 **Ruby** : What are you talking about, Penny? It's me, your friend Sapphire.

 **Penny** : Nice to meet you, but we're not friends.

 _Penny hiccups._

 **Ruby** :What are you talking about? Of course we are friends. You even gave me a lot of Ruby Rose hate merchandise.

 _Penny sighs and whispers into Ruby's ear._

 **Penny** : It's not safe to talk here, follow me.

 _Penny starts walking. Ruby turns to Weiss._

 **Ruby** : Sorry dear, it seems like we'll have to leave the date for another day.

 _Ruby starts following Penny. Weiss stands there with a sad expression on her face. After a while she gets into the CCTS tower._

* * *

 _Tyrian i in an hotel room in Atlas getting his stuff ready for the attack on the Schnee mansion when he gets a call from Watts to his scroll. Tyrian answers the call._

 **Tyrian** : Yes?

 **Watts** : Change of plans Tyrian. You have to capture the Schnee alive and send her to White Fang will take care of her execution.

 **Tyrian** : ( _Annoyed_ ) And what's the reason for this change?

 **Watts:** We have made changes into our plan, this will make the invasion of Atlas easier. Also, make sure to leave no witnesses. If someone sees you, kill them.

 **Tyrian** : Fine.

 _Tyrian finishes the call and keeps getting ready for his mission._

* * *

 _Ruby and Penny are walking down the street while talking._

 **Ruby** : Are you sure you don't know anything else about those men we fought?

 **Penny** : I'm sorry, I know nothing at all.

 **Ruby** : It's fine. And why did you leave that day?

 **Penny** : It's my first time out of Atlas and my father doesn't want me to adventure too much. He's a nice guy really, he's just very protective. Hope you understand.

 **Ruby** : It's fine, I know that feeling.

 _Before they can go on talking they see a platform in the middle of a plaza. On top of that platform an hologram of Ironwood is introducing the new line of Atlas combat robots to a crowd of people._

 **Ironwood** : The AK-130 has been a standard model of security for Remnant during the last years, and it has done a fine job. But we in Atlas believe in innovation, we believe in improvement. A fine job is not good enough and that's why I want to introduce you the AK-200.

 _The doors of two cases open. Three AK-200 come out from the first case. A Ruby Rose bot crawls out of the second case, it has no legs and it's covered in dirt. The crowd starts clapping and cheering as the three Atlesian Knights start beating the crippled silver-eyed robot girl._

 **Ironwood** : However, there are still many situations that require a... human touch. That's why, we are proud to introduce the Atlesian Paladin.

 _An holographic simulation of the Atlesian Paladin beating a defenseless Ruby Rose starts playing instead of Ironwood's hologram but his voice can still be heard._

 **Ironwood** : These mechanized battle suits will be fighting alongside the Atlesian Knights within this year to defend the people of Remnant from Grimm and other menaces.

 _Two soldiers standing next to the stage notice Penny and point at her. They start chasing after Penny who starts running away from there. Ruby starts running with Penny as she thinks that the soliers have discovered her. After a while Ruby and Penny are running through an alley when Ruby grabs Penny and uses her semblance to propel themselves to the street. Because of Penny's weight, Ruby loses balance and falls in the middle of the road. Ruby is about to get run over by a truck when Penny jumps in front of it and blocks it with her bare hands._

 **Ruby** : ( _Scared_ ) Penny?

 _Penny looks at Ruby and then runs away. Ruby starts chasing Penny until they reach a dead end._

 **Ruby** : What was that? How did you do that?

 **Penny** : It's nothing...

 _Penny hiccups._

 **Ruby** : Please, tell me what's wrong.

 **Penny** : No, you wouldn't understand.

 **Ruby** : Please, let me try.

 **Penny** : You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?

 **Ruby** : I promise.

 **Penny** : Sapphire... I'm not a real girl.

 _Penny shows her hands to Ruby. Parts of her skin are torn and instead of flesh there's metal under it. Ruby looks at it while the scene fades to black._


	14. Volume 2 Episode 4: Painting the Town

**Volume 2 Episode 4: Painting the Town**

 _The scene shows Penny and Ruby talking in an alleyway._

 **Penny** : Sapphire... I'm not a real girl.

 _Penny shows her hands to Ruby. Parts of her skin are torn and instead of flesh there's metal under it. Ruby grabs Penny's hands and looks at her in the eyes._

 **Ruby** : It's fine Penny. I don't mind if you're a robot or a real girl. You are my friend and that's all that matters.

 **Penny** : Really?

 **Ruby** : Yes. In fact, I've been hiding a secret from you all this time.

 **Penny** : It's fine, no matter what it is we'll still be friends.

 _Ruby takes off her wig and contact lenses, revealing her true identity._

 **Ruby** : I'm not Sapphire, I'm Ruby Rose. Sapphire is a fake identity I made so people wouldn't attack me.

 _Penny falls on her knees and starts crying. Ruby approaches Penny._

 **Ruby** : Are you fine Penny?

 _Penny suddenly punches Ruby in the face, making her fall onto the ground. Penny starts kicking Ruby while crying._

 **Penny** : ( _Crying_ ) I wanted to have friends, but not you. You disgust me!

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) But I thought we were friends.

 _Penny grabs Ruby by the hair and starts dragging her to a dumpster in the alleyway._

 **Penny** : ( _Crying_ ) That's because you lied to me. Had I known who you are I would have beaten you from the start.

 _Penny grabs Ruby's head and repeatedly smashes it against one of the edges of the dumpster until Ruby starts bleeding. Penny stops and Ruby looks at her in the eyes._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, no more.

 _Penny smashes Ruby's head against the edge of the dumpster one more time with all her might and Ruby falls unconscious. Penny throws Ruby into the dumpster and the scene fades away while she leaves the alleyway._

* * *

 _A new scene fades in, Weiss is looking for Ruby when she reaches the alleyway. Weiss hears a sound coming from a dumpster and she opens it. She finds Ruby crying in the dumpster and takes her out of there._

 **Weiss** : What happened Ruby?

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Penny said we would always be friends so I showed her my true identity and she suddenly attacked me and started...

 _Weiss hugs Ruby, interrupting her speech._

 **Weiss** : It's fine Ruby, you still have me, you don't need anybody else. Also, if she hates you just because who you are, she's not really your friend.

 _Ruby stops crying and hugs Weiss back._

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss. I love you.

 _Weiss kisses Ruby._

 **Weiss** : I love you too.

 _Weiss and Ruby stay on the alleyway hugging each other for a while until Weiss takes her scroll out._

 **Weiss** : I was looking for you because Blake sent me this message by mistake.

 _Weiss starts playing Blake's message._

 **Blake** : ( _Voice coming out of Weiss' scroll)_ Everyone, if you can hear me we need...

 **Sun** : ( _Voice coming out of Weiss' scroll_ ) Help! Big robot! And it's big! Really big!The Torchwick boy is in it!

 _Weiss' stops the message and takes the scroll to her pocket._

 **Weiss** : What should we do about it?

 **Ruby** : I don't care about what happens to those filthy animals, but if they sent the message to Yang too she will go to help them. Even though Yang hates me she's still my sister, let's go save her.

 **Weiss** : Alright!

 _Weiss and Ruby leave._

* * *

 _Weiss and Ruby find Yang and Blake under the highway, there are are robot pieces scattered all over the floor and Roman is standing in front of them. Yang eyes are red because of her semblance._

 **Ruby** : Here comes the backup!

 **Blake** : You're late, we don't need you.

 **Ruby** : Shut up, animal.

 **Weiss** : Yeah, go back to Menagerie.

 **Yang** : What about you go back to Atlas?

 **Blake** : It's fine Yang, I don't care about what that spoiled brat says.

 _While Team RWBY are arguing a girl with pink, brown and white hair shows up next to Roman._

 **Roman** : Well, it seems like you're having a team meeting so I don't have anything to do here. See you all later. Neo, if you would...

 _Neo bows. Yang punches Neo but the image of Neo and Roman crashes. Team RWBY turn heads to see Roman and Neo leaving in a bullhead. Yang and Blake turn to Ruby._

 **Yang** : Thank you! We were just about to catch Roman but you had to come and ruin it all.

 **Blake** : Yeah, we were perfectly fine without you. Why did you have to come?

 **Ruby** : I wouldn't have come if you knew how to use a scroll, but I guess that's far above the intelligence of a pseudo-intellectual pervert who can't stop drooling over some filthy monkey's abs.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Ruby** : What you've heard, I didn't come here for you anyway. I came because I wanted to make sure that my sister was fine.

 _Yang grabs Ruby by the neck._

 **Yang** : First off, I'm not your sister. And second, you will apologize to Blake now or else...

 _Weiss pushes Yang away from Ruby._

 **Weiss** : First off, she is your sister and you should be the one to apologize to her for the way you have been treating her since we entered Beacon. And second, you should thank her for coming here, she came to help you after all.

 **Yang** : Shut up!

 _Yang, whose semblance is still active from the last fight, punches Weiss, depleting her aura and knocking her unconscious in one hit._

 **Ruby** : Weiss!

 _Ruby turns towards Weiss, Blake takes the chance to stab Ruby in the back with Gambol Shroud. Ruby starts bleeding and falls to the ground._

 **Yang** : Finish her off, Blake!

 _Blake raises Gambol Shroud with the intention of beheading Ruby, but before she can do it Neo comes back and blocks Blake's attack with her umbrella. Yang punches Neo but the image of Neo and Ruby shatters like glass._

 **Blake:** She has a deadly wound, she can't have gone too far.

 **Yang** : Let's find her!

 _Yang and Blake leave the scene looking for Ruby. Weiss is left unconscious on the ground._

* * *

 _Neo and Ruby are in an alleyway in Vale, thanks to her aura Ruby is mostly healed. Ruby looks at Neo in the eyes._

 **Ruby:** Why did you save me? I thought you were on Roman's side.

 _Neo smiles and hugs Ruby. Ruby starts crying and hugs back._

 **Ruby:** _(Crying_ ) Thank you! I really thought that I was going to die this time. You saved my life.

 _Neo kisses Ruby and starts undressing her. Ruby stops Neo._

 **Ruby:** I'm sorry Neo. I'm grateful and you're really cute and all, but I'm already in a relationship, more or less.

 _Neo frowns. Ruby holds Neo's hands._

 **Ruby** : Don't be sad, we can still be friends if you want.

 _Neo smiles and nods. The scene fades to black while both girls are still holding hands and staring at each other._


	15. Volume 2 Episode 5: Extracurricular

**Volume 2 Episode 5: Extracurricular**

 _The scene shows a sparring match between Ruby and Team JNPR. Pyrrha throws her shield at Ruby but she dodges it, Ruby takes the chance to charge against Pyrrha but she uses her semblance to make Ruby miss the hit. Ruby keeps trying to hit Pyrrha with Crescent Rose but she keeps using her polarity to turn aside Ruby's attacks. After a while Ruby starts getting tired which causes her attacks to become slower, leaving her guard-less every time she swings her scythe. Pyrrha takes the chance to kick Ruby in the chest, sending her flying across the room. Ren intercepts Ruby and kicks her from below, throwing her against the ceiling. As Ruby hits the ceiling and starts falling down, Jaune impulses Nora who jumps on his shoulders. Nora hits Ruby in the air with Magnhild, throwing her against the floor and causing a huge impact that opens a crater on the floor of the sparring arena and leaves Ruby severely injured and with her aura depleted. An alarm sounds, indicating the end of the match. Glynda looks down at Ruby._

 **Glynda** : Pathetic, you missed all of your attacks and you got easily defeated without even managing to touch any of your rivals. Your team will lose at the Vytal festival tournament Ruby, and you're the only one to blame.

 _Ruby smiles at Glynda._

 **Ruby** : You're right. I guess I'll have to train harder from now on.

 _Glynda frowns as Ruby ignores her provocations. Ruby manages to stand up with a bit of effort and walks to Mercury and Emerald who were observing the match among many other students._

 **Mercury** : Are you fine Ruby?

 **Ruby** : Yeah, thank you.

 **Emerald** : That Pyrrha girl surely is good at dodging attacks.

 **Ruby** : Is not that. She used her semblance.

 **Emerald** : Her semblance?

 **Ruby** : Polarity. She can control metallic objects.

 **Mercury** : So she made you miss your attacks with her semblance while making it look like she was dodging you.

 **Ruby** : Indeed.

 **Emerald** : That's cheating.

 **Ruby** : Yeah, if she fought me one on one and without cheating I would kick her ass, I would beat her so hard she would run away from Beacon crying and never fight again for the rest of her life.

 **Emerald** : Don't worry about that, you'll have another chance against her at the Vytal festival tournament. Why don't you come to our dorm for now? We have snacks and videogames.

 **Mercury** : Yeah, and Cinder is there too. We can laugh at her if she tries to act cool.

 **Ruby** : Thank you guys, I'll take the offer. Let's go!

 _Ruby leaves the sparring arena while talking and laughing with her friends Mercury and Emerald._

* * *

 _Sun approaches Blake, who is reading a book, in the courtyard. Blake looks sleep-deprived._

 **Sun** : Hey Blake. Are you doing alright?

 _Blake sighs and stops reading her book._

 **Blake** : Yeah Sun, I'm doing alright. What do you want?

 **Sun** : Well, I was wondering if you could come with me to the dance this weekend.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Sun** : You know, the dance.

 **Blake** : Torchwick is still out there and he's planning something with the White Fang, I don't have time for a stupid dance.

 _Blake leaves._

* * *

 _Yang is talking with Blake on the BY side of Team RWBY dorm while Weiss is playing with her scroll on the RW side._

 **Yang** : You should go to the dance Blake.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Yang** : You don't eat, you barely sleep and you haven't showered since we fought Roman. I'm worried about you Blake. I know how important capturing Roman is for you, but you need a rest.

 **Blake** : I don't need to eat, I don't need to sleep, I don't need to take a shower and I have no time to rest. Every second we spend without capturing Roman is a second he gets closer to completing his plan. We have to stop him before it's too late.

 **Yang** : How are you going to stop him? You can barely stand on your feet, you're weak now. Unless your plan is to look so pathetic that he feels pity for you and turns himself in, you need to rest and eat before you fight him.

 **Blake** : Whatever you say.

 _Blake leaves the room and Yang sits on her bed, after a while someone knocks at the door. Weiss opens the door._

 **Pyrrha** : Hello snow angel.

 **Weiss** : Pyrrha?

 _Pyrrha grabs Weiss by the chin and starts getting her face closer with her lips ready to kiss the Schnee. Before Pyrrha can kiss her, Weiss pushes Pyrrha away._

 **Weiss** : Too close.

 **Pyrrha** : Don't be shy snow angel. I know you love me.

 **Weiss** : Why did you come here, Pyrrha?

 **Pyrrha** : Well, I have no partner yet for the dance this weekend and I thought that the strongest girl in Beacon and the cutest girl in Beacon would make a good match. What do you say?

 **Weiss** : I say no.

 **Pyrrha** : And what will you do? Go to the dance with Ruby? If you do that you and Ruby will get bullied by everyone.

 **Weiss** : That's why we're not going to the dance. We'll stay here, together.

 **Pyrrha** : Do you prefer staying here with Ruby than going to the dance with me?

 **Weiss** : Yes.

 _Pyrrha frowns and starts talking in a more serious tone._

 **Pyrrha** : Do you know who you are turning down? I won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row, I am a celebrity, people call me "the invincible warrior". Do you know how many people would kill to be given the chance of going out with me? I am Pyrrha Nikos!

 _Weiss slams the door in Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha starts knocking at the door very hard and shouting in an angry tone._

 **Pyrrha** : Open the door dammit, I haven't finished talking with you! You're committing a huge mistake Weiss! I'm the best thing that could ever happen to you, bitch!

 _The scene fades away as Pyrrha starts shouting louder and kicking at the door in anger._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ruby in Cinder's team room, playing a fighting videogame with Mercury while Cinder and Emerald sit around._

 **Cinder** : So she uses polarity to control her enemies and make them miss their attacks.

 **Ruby** : Yeah, she's a cheater. Everybody thinks that she's strong but she's nothing but a big fat phony.

 **Cinder** : I see, she makes people think she's fated to victory, when she's really taking fate with her hands. I'll add her to the list.

 **Ruby** : List?

 **Emerald** : Cinder has a list with the opponents she wants to fight against, either because she finds them interesting or challenging.

 **Cinder** : You're in the list too, Ruby.

 _Ruby turns toward Cinder and smiles at her. Mercury takes the chance to defeat Ruby in the game._

 **Ruby** : ( _Smiling_ ) I'm looking forward to fighting you too, Cinder.

 **Emerald** : Hey, maybe our teams fight each other in the Vytal festival tournament.

 **Ruby** : That would be great. Team RWBY versus Team...

 **Cinder** : Team CMEN.

 **Ruby** : I don't like how that sounds.

 **Mercury** : You can call us "Mercury and his harem" if you prefer it

 **Emerald** : Mercury, no!

 _Ruby lies on the ground and starts laughing._

 **Cinder** : Emerald is right, harem is an outdated word. It should be "Mercury and his bitches".

 _Emerald throws a pillow at Cinder's face._

 **Emerald** : Shut up!

 _Ruby starts laughing harder and rolling on the ground. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder look at Ruby and start laughing too. The scene fades to black with everyone laughing together._


	16. Volume 2 Episode 6: Burning the Candle

**Volume 2 Episode 6: Burning the Candle**

 _The scene shows Ruby and Weiss in their dorm, Yang and Blake aren't there._

 **Ruby** : Where is Yang?

 **Weiss** : Team CFVY are taking longer to finish their mission than expected so Yang is helping with the preparations for the dance.

 **Ruby** : I don't want to go to the dance, Weiss.

 **Weiss** : Don't worry, I won't go either. We can go somewhere else or stay here if you want.

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss.

 _The scene fades away._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Blake at the library in front of an holographic screen when suddenly a red dot appears on the screen. Blake tries to ignore it but the laser dot keeps moving and distracting her. After a while Blake stands up and starts following it until she finds Yang, who is holding a laser pointer on her hand._

 **Yang** : We need to talk.

 _Yang grabs Blake's right arm and takes her somewhere else._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ren leaving the shower, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower body, when Pyrrha comes and grabs her by the arm._

 **Pyrrha** : We need to talk.

 _Pyrrha takes Ren to the bedroom of their dorm._

* * *

 _The scene shows Pyrrha sitting next to Ren, who is still wearing just a towel._

 **Pyrrha** : You know, Ren? We don't talk very often but I always thought that you were a really cool guy who surely knows how to get any girl he wants.

 **Ren** : Are you hitting on me?

 **Pyrrha** : No, I just wanted to ask you for advice.

 **Ren** : Advice on what?

 **Pyrrha** : Girls.

 **Ren** : Girls?

 **Pyrrha** : Yeah, you know. How do you attract a girl? How did you seduce Nora?

 _Nora, who is sitting on the bed next to Pyrrha and Ren, takes off her headphones and laughs nervously._

 **Nora** : Actually, Pyrrha, we are not "together-together"...

 **Pyrrha** : Headphones on Nora!

 _Nora puts her headphones on again._

 **Ren** : What is this all about, Pyrrha?

 **Pyrrha** : It's Weiss, I asked her out but she turned me down. I don't get it. I'm strong, smart, beautiful and popular. I should be able to get whoever I wanted without any effort at all.

 **Ren** : Why Weiss though? I thought you found her disgusting for being friends with Ruby.

 **Pyrrha** : And I do, but I really need to go to the dance with her. I need to kiss her and touch her in front of a lot of people.

 **Ren** : You're losing your mind Pyrrha. You should take a rest before you become completely crazy.

 **Pyrrha** : Whatever, if you're not going to help me I don't need your advice. I'm the great Pyrrha Nikos!

 _Pyrrha starts laughing and leaves the dorm._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Yang and Blake talking in an empty classroom._

 **Blake** : Why did you take me here?

 **Yang** : I need to talk with you.

 **Blake** : If you're going to tell me to stop going after Roman, you're wasting your time.

 **Yang** : I'm not going to tell you to stop, I'm just going to ask you to take a rest.

 **Blake** : I on't have that luxury.

 **Yang** : It's not a luxury, it's a necessity. ( _Yang sits on a desk_ ) Let me tell you a story.

 **Blake** : Fine.

 **Yang** : Ruby and I grew in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. My mother was called Raven and my father Taiyang. Raven abandoned me as soon as I was born and I've never seen her. Years later Tai got drunk one night and slept with a girl, Ruby's mother. Her name was Summer Rose.

 **Blake** : Summer Rose? The most hated person in Remnant's history?

 **Yang** : Yes, that Summer Rose. She was as ugly and disgusting as Ruby, but twice as annoying. After Tai slept with her, Summer got pregnant. Tai prayed every night for the baby to not look like Summer, but it was in vain. Ruby was born almost identical to her mother which caused Taiyang to become crazy and kill Summer. Taiyang was too moral to kill a child though, even if that child was Ruby, so he raised her as his daughter. He hated Ruby though, he would punish her and hit her every day, but he was a nice person so he would feel regret after that. One day when I was 7 I decided that Tai didn't have to keep on suffering because of Ruby, so I put her in a bag full of rock, I was going to take her to Patch's coast and throw her to the sea, but in my way there we got attacked by grimm. My recklessness could have killed me, but then my uncle Qrow showed up and killed the grimm. He took us back home and Tai hugged me and thanked me for trying to kill Ruby, then he looked at me in the eyes and said "don't worry my little sunny dragon, I promise that I'll kill Ruby when she becomes 18".

 **Blake** : I didn't know that happened to you, but I'm not a child, I can fight.

 _Yang pushes Blake._

 **Yang** : No, you can't!

 _Yang hugs Blake_.

 **Yang** : I'm not telling you to stop, I just want you to take a rest, for your own sake. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance.

 _Yang blinks at Blake and leaves the classroom._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Weiss walking down the hallway when Pyrrha approaches her with a white rose in her hand._

 **Pyrrha** : I brought you a rose, my ice queen.

 **Weiss** : I'm not going to go to the dance with you, Pyrrha.

 _Pyrrha throws the rose to the ground and pins Weiss against the wall._

 **Weiss** : What are you doing?

 **Pyrrha** : You're going to fall in love with me, and you're going to the dance with me you want it or not.

 _Pyrrha French kisses Weiss against her own will. Weiss struggles but Pyrrha is too strong for her. Pyrrha stops kissing Weiss and starts sneaking her hand under Weiss' skirt._

 ** _Pyrrha_** _: I'm going to touch you, Weiss._

 _Pyrrha starts laughing and caressing Weiss' thighs. Weiss starts screaming._

 **Weiss** : Help! Help!

 _Jaune sees the scene and runs towards the girls. Jaune pushes Pyrrha away from Weiss. Weiss runs away while crying._

 **Pyrrha** : Why did you do that?

 **Jaune** : I know you're desperate, but that doesn't justify what you were going to do. I'm sure there are others that would like to go with you to the dance.

 **Pyrrha:** I'm not desperate, I'm the great Pyrrha Nikos! I could get whoever I wanted whenever I wanted!

 **Jaune** : Except Weiss.

 **Pyrrha** : I was going to get her when you interrupted me.

 **Jaune** : Why don't you go with someone else? Someone you don't have to force.

 **Pyrrha** : I don't want someone else, it has to be Weiss!

 _Pyrrha runs away._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Weiss in her bedroom of the Schnee mansion practicing her summons when suddenly Tyrian breaks in through the window. Weiss jumps away from Tyrian and points at him with Myrtenaster._

 **Weiss** : Who are you?

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing_ ) Yo shouldn't worry about who I am, what you should worry about is what I'm going to do.

 _Klein breaks into Weiss' room._

 **Klein** : Ms Schnee, are you alright?

 _Weiss looks at Klein._

 **Weiss** : Klein, run!

 _Before Klein has time to run away, Tyrian uses his stinger to pierce through Klein's chest. Klein starts bleeding and dies instantly._

 **Weiss** : Klein!

 _Weiss starts crying as she sees Klein falling on his knees and then to the ground._

 **Tyrian** : It's rude to break into someone else's room without permission.

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Shut up!

 _Weiss charges against Tyrian but he dodges her attack and kicks her against the wall, before Weiss manages to stand up again Tyrian gets in front of her and stabs her in the under belly, depleting her aura and making her bleed._

 **Tyrian** : It's over Weiss come with me and I won't hurt you.

 **Weiss** : No!

 _Weiss gather her remaining strength to push Tyrian away. Weiss gets out of the room and starts running through the hallways of the Schnee mansion. Tyrian runs behind her while laughing._

 **Tyrian** : You know you can't run away Weiss, just give up and come with me.

 _Weiss ignores Tyrian and keeps running. After a while Tyrian gets tired of playing with Weiss and gets in front of her. Weiss stops and Tyrian slaps her, throwing her to the ground._

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Why are you doing this?

 **Tyrian** : I'm just following the will of my goddess, and her will is for me to send you to the White Fang.

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, let me go. I'm nothing like my father, I have faunus friends.

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing_ ) Dear, this has nothing to do with faunus. This is about Ruby.

 **Weiss** : Ruby?

 **Tyrian** : I already took care of her. Now it's your turn to come with me.

 **Weiss** : What have you done to Ruby?

 **Tyrian** : Don't worry about her, she's fine for now.

 **Weiss** : Will you let me see her if I go with you?

 **Tyrian** : Maybe.

 _Weiss manages to stand up and looks at Tyrian._

 **Weiss** : Fine, I'll go with you, it's not like I have any chance of running away.

 **Tyrian** : Good.

 _The scene fades to black as Tyrian starts laughing._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ruby and Weiss in their dorm at Beacon._

 **Ruby** : Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance?

 **Weiss** : No, I prefer staying here with you.

 _Weiss sits on Ruby's lap and starts kissing her in the neck._

 **Weiss** : Besides, everybody's there, so we finally have some time to be alone.

 _Ruby blushes and starts undressing Weiss._

 **Ruby** : ( _Blushing_ ) I love you, Weiss.

 _The scene fades to black as the two girls keep kissing, hugging and undressing each other._


	17. Volume 2 Episode 7: Dance Dance Inf

**Author's Note**

For the first time, the content of this chapter doesn't use a single scene from the original RWBY episode, the reasons for this are the following:

1- As read in the previous episode, Ruby and Weiss didn't go to the dance. For the progression of the plot, Pyrrha didn't go either.

2- In the simulation, Cinder doesn't go to Beacon tower, making her scenes nonexistent.

To prevent any misunderstanding, all scenes in this chapter take place within the simulation. Thank you for reading and reviewing my job. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Volume 2 Episode 7: Dance Dance Infiltration**

 _The scene shows Ruby and Weiss in their dorm getting dressed next to Weiss' bed. The bed is undone and Weiss' hair is disheveled. Ruby turns toward Weiss and smiles at her._

 **Ruby** : ( _Smiling_ ) That was great.

 **Weiss** : Yeah.

 _Ruby and Weiss finish dressing. Ruby kisses Weiss in the cheek and hugs her. Ruby whispers into Weiss' ear._

 **Ruby** : ( _Whispering_ ) Do you want to go for round two later, darling?

 **Weiss** : Yang and Blake won't come back until very late at night, we can go for as many rounds as you want, dear. That will have to wait though, you said we'd have dinner after round one.

 _Ruby sighs._

 **Ruby** : Fine...

 _Weiss starts looking for her credit card while Ruby does the bed. Suddenly someone knocks at the door._

 **Pyrrha** : Weiss, it's me, Pyrrha! I've come to take you to the dance with me, you want it or not.

 _Weiss hides under her bed and Ruby opens the door._

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry my friend, Weiss is not here right now. Maybe she's in the dance already, you should go there.

 _Pyrrha kicks Ruby in the under belly. Ruby falls on her knees and vomits._

 **Pyrrha** : Don't try to fool me, I know Weiss is here.

 _Pyrrha smiles and lifts Ruby by the neck. Pyrrha starts choking Ruby, who tries twisting Pyrrha's wrist to free herself._

 **Pyrrha** : Come out Weiss. If you don't come with me I'll kill Ruby.

 _After a while Ruby is unable to keep holding Pyrrha's wrist. Before Ruby loses consciousness, Weiss comes out of her hideout._

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Fine, I'll go with you. Just please, don't hurt Ruby anymore.

 _Pyrrha releases Ruby. Ruby starts coughing and crawling away from Pyrrha. Pyrrha approaches Weiss and slaps her._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _Smiling_ ) You picked the right choice Weiss but you've been a bad girl so I'm going to punish you.

 _Pyrrha pushes Weiss onto the bed and starts beating her. Weiss covers her face with her hands and cries louder._

 **Pyrrha** : Stop crying! This wouldn't be happening to you if you had come with me from the very start instead of rejecting me and going out with other girls! This is your fault!

 _Ruby crawls to Crescent Rose while Pyrrha keeps beating Weiss and uses it to help herself stand up. Ruby tries to shoot Pyrrha from behind but Pyrrha hears the trigger and manages to stop Ruby's bullet with her polarity before it hits her._ _Pyrrha turns towards Ruby._

 **Pyrrha** : I see you want some too.

 _Pyrrha uses her polarity to control Crescent Rose. Pyrrha starts using Crescent Rose to beat Ruby but Weiss takes the chance to stab Pyrrha in the ankle with Myrtenaster. Pyrrha falls on her knees. Weiss takes Ruby's hand and runs away from the bedroom leaving Crescent Rose behind. After a while Pyrrha stands up again._

 **Pyrrha** : I see, so you want to play.

 _Pyrrha starts smiling and leaves the bedroom looking for Weiss and Ruby._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ruby and Weiss hiding under the desks in a classroom. Pyrrha can be heard screaming in the hallway, her voice is still distant._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry Weiss, this is all my fault, I should have hidden with you instead of trying to fool Pyrrha.

 _Weiss hugs Ruby and starts petting her._

 **Weiss** : Don't say that darling, you did nothing wrong.

 _Pyrrha's screams keep getting louder and louder. Ruby and Weiss hear a slam and after a while they hear the door of the neighboring classroom being opened._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _In the distance_ ) Come out Weiss, I'm losing my patience! The more you make me waste my time the harder I'll punish you so you better come out already!

 _Ruby starts shaking in fear. Weiss keeps hugging and petting her._

 **Weiss** : It's going to be alright Ruby, I'm here with you.

 _Pyrrha leaves the neighboring classroom, her screams and steps keep getting louder until she stops in front of the classroom where Ruby and Weiss are hiding. Pyrrha enters the classroom and sits on the teacher's table with her legs crossed._

 **Pyrrha** : Alright Weiss, if you're here I give you three seconds to come out and apologize to me! If you do it I may be softer with my punishment but I promise nothing.

 _Weiss covers Ruby's mouth with her hand to prevent her from screaming or crying._

 **Pyrrha** : Two seconds!

 _Weiss gets closer to Ruby's ear._

 **Pyrrha** : One second!

 **Weiss** : ( _Whispering_ ) Run away Ruby.

 _Ruby nods and crawls away from Weiss. Pyrrha uses her semblance to throw all metallic objects in the room towards the ceiling. Pyrrha hears Myrtenaster clashing against the desk and finds Weiss._

 **Pyrrha** : There you are.

 _Weiss tries to fight back but she's no match for Pyrrha. Pyrrha throws Weiss onto the ground and kicks her. After kicking Weiss for a while Pyrrha grabs her by the hair and drags her away._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ruby using Crescent Rose to cut wood from the trees at the Emerald Forest. This scene fades away after a couple seconds and a scene showing Pyrrha beating Weiss at the cafeteria fades in. Weiss' body is full of bruises and cuts, she's bleeding from her forehead._

 **Pyrrha** : Now we'll go to the dance and you'll tell everyone that Ruby did this to you and that I saved you. Understood?

 **Weiss** : Never.

 _Pyrrha repeatedly stomps Weiss on the head._

 **Pyrrha** : Why do you keep defending her? She's Ruby Rose! She's disgusting! She's the worst! You should hate her!

 **Weiss** : Say whatever you want about her, Ruby is a million times better than you.

 **Pyrrha** : ( _Upset_ ) What?

 _Pyrrha lifts Weiss by the hair. Weiss starts screaming in pain._

 **Pyrrha** : Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Pyrrha Nikos! I'm the strongest student in Beacon! I won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row! I'm a goddess on Remnant!

 _Ruby kicks in through the door and points at Pyrrha with her index finger._

 **Ruby** : You're a phony!

 _Pyrrha throws Weiss away and turns towards Ruby._

 **Pyrrha** : Didn't I punish you enough already, Ruby? Do you enjoy being beaten by me?

 **Ruby** : Actually, I'm going to beat you this time.

 _Pyrrha smiles._

 **Pyrrha** : I see...

 _Pyrrha suddenly charges against Ruby. Ruby puts her hand in her hoodie to withdraw a weapon. Pyrrha tries to use her semblance to throw the weapon away but it's a wooden stake. Ruby stabs Pyrrha in the stomach while she has her guard lowered. Pyrrha jumps away from Ruby and coughs blood._

 **Pyrrha** : You bitch!

 **Ruby** : ( _Laughing_ ) It seems like you're not that strong when you can't deflect your enemy's attacks.

 _Pyrrha withdraws Miló and Akoúo._

 **Pyrrha** : You'll pay for this, whore!

 _Pyrrha throws Akoúo to Ruby. Ruby uses her speed to dodge it and get behind Pyrrha. Ruby stabs Pyrrha in the back and Pyrrha tries to stab back with Miló but Ruby jumps away from her, getting off of her attack range. Pyrrha changes Miló to its rifle form and tries to shoot Ruby but Ruby bursts into rose petals and appears again in front of Pyrrha. Ruby stabs Pyrrha in the arm and Pyrrha drops her weapon. Pyrrha uses her magnetism to get Akoúo back and uses it to defend herself from Ruby, who starts using her speed semblance to run in circles around Pyrrha. Ruby starts attacking Pyrrha and going back to running in circles around her. After repeating the same attack many times Ruby manages to bring Pyrrha to her knees with her aura almost depleted._

 **Ruby** : Do you surrender, Pyrrha?

 **Pyrrha** : No! I'm the great Pyrrha Nikos. I never lost a fight, and I'll never will.

 _Pyrrha attracts Miló to her in javelin form and charges against Ruby. Pyrrha tries to stab Ruby but Ruby dodges her attack again._

 **Ruby** : You've already lost.

 **Pyrrha** : What?

 _Ruby stabs Pyrrha in the back one more time, completely depleting her aura. Ruby chops Pyrrha in the head with her hand. Pyrrha falls unconscious. Ruby runs towards Weiss and hugs her._

 **Ruby** : Are you fine?

 _Weiss kisses Ruby and smiles._

 **Weiss** : Yeas. Thank you for saving me, dear.

 _Ruby smiles and grabs Weiss on her arms._

 **Ruby** : You're welcome.

 _Ruby carries Weiss back to their dorm._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ozpin and Glynda finding Pyrrha unconscious on the floor of the cafeteria._

* * *

 _The scene changes to Ozpin and Pyrrha talking in Ozpin's office._

 **Ozpin** : All you had to do was seducing the damn Schnee, Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha** : I tried, I did my best. Ruby cheated, she found a way around my magnetism. If you give me another chance...

 _Ozpin slams his desk, interrupting Pyrrha._

 **Ozpin** : No!

 _Pyrrha starts crying._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, let me try again. I can do it, I'm the great Pyrrha Nikos.

 **Ozpin** : You're nothing but a failure.

 _Pyrrha starts crying louder._

 **Ozpin** : Leave!

 _Pyrrha runs away while crying. James comes into Ozpin's office shortly after Pyrrha leaves._

 **Ironwood** : Your plan failed.

 **Ozpin** : My plan was perfect, Pyrrha failed.

 **Ironwood** : And what now?

 **Ozpin** : I took your advice and prepared a plan B.

 **Ironwood** : A plan B?

 _Ozpin takes out his scroll and makes a call._

 **Ozpin** : Glynda, call Blake to my office.

 _The scene fades to black with a close-up of Ozpin smiling._


	18. Volume 2 Episode 8: Field Trip

**Volume 2 Episode 8: Field Trip**

 _The scene shows Ozpin,Glynda, Ironwood and Oobleck in Ozpin's office on top of the tower of Beacon. The elevator door opens and Blake gets in._

 **Blake** : Why did you call me here, Ozpin?

 **Ozpin** : I want to talk with you Blake. Please, take a seat.

 _Blake sits. Ozpin puts a Grimm mask on the table._

 **Ozpin** : Do you know what is this, Blake?

 **Blake** : It's a Grimm mask.

 **Ozpin** : It's a White Fang mask.

 **Glynda** : You already know this, though. After all, you were a member of the White Fang before.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Ozpin** : We know everything Blake. How you stayed with the White Fang after it became a criminal organization, how you ran away from your parents and how you betrayed the White Fang to join Beacon.

 **Blake** : Indeed, I'm no longer a member of the White Fang.

 **Ozpin** : That's right, but the fact that you've been with them after they became a terrorist organization should be enough for you to be arrested.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Oobleck** : Don't worry Blake, we're not going to hand you to the police as long as you do us a little favor.

 **Blake** : A favor?

 _Ozpin puts a White Fang uniform on the table._

 **Ozpin** : We want you to put this on and kill Weiss.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Ozpin** : We need you to dress up as a White Fang member and kill Weiss in front of Ruby. We need Ruby to believe that the White Fang killed Weiss.

 **Blake** : I'm sorry, I can't do this. As much as I hate Ruby and Weiss, I don't want to kill them. I don't want to kill anyone, that's why I left the White Fang.

 **Glynda** : We're not asking you if you want to do it, we're telling you to do it. You have no choice.

 **Ozpin** : Some of the crimes that the White Fang committed during the last years are still unsolved, if we blamed some of them on you, you could spend the rest of your life in an isolation cell in jail or even get a death sentence.

 **Blake** : You wouldn't do that.

 **Ozpin** : Yes, we would.

 **Blake** : You have no proof relating me to any crime.

 _Glynda hits the table with her riding crop._

 **Glynda** : We don't need any proof, we just need you to confess.

 **Ozpin** : We have methods to make you confess whatever we want you to confess Blake, and believe me when I say that you don't want us to use them.

 _Blake swallows._

 **Blake** : But killing goes against everything I believe in and everything I stand for. I left the White Fang because I wanted to find a peaceful way to put an end to the discrimination towards faunus.

 **Ozpin** : Well, then you have no choice. You won't be able to change things from prison.

 _Blake starts crying._

 **Blake** : ( _Crying_ ) I can't do this.

 **Oobleck** : Of course you can, Blake. There's been a lot of great people through history who had to act against their own beliefs in order to make a better place out of this world.

 _Ozpin puts the Grimm mask and the White Fang uniform into a backpack and gives it to Blake._

 **Ozpin** : You have twenty-four hours to do it Blake.

 **Blake** : ( _Crying_ ) But...

 **Ozpin** : ( _Interrupting Blake_ ) Go!

 _Blake takes the backpack and leaves in silence while still crying._

 **James** : Why did you tell her to kill Weiss instead of Ruby?

 **Ozpin** : All first year students will be leaving tomorrow to accompany professional huntsmen and huntresses during their missions for a week. We'll make Ruby believe that the White Fang killed Weiss so she goes in a mission against them. We'll make up a fake mission about the White Fang operating in Mountain Glenn.

 **Oobleck** : I'll go with Blake and Ruby to Mountain Glenn as their tutor and kill them. We'll say that they got away from me while I was sleeping and they got killed by Grimm.

 **James** : Wait. Why don't just have Blake kill Ruby? Why kill Blake too? What about Yang?

 **Glynda** : Weiss could suspect that something is wrong if the White Fang suddenly decided to kill Ruby while the White Fang killing a Schnee would rise no suspicion since they have always been against the Schnee Dust Company. We can't have Blake kill both Ruby and Weiss at the same time neither because it would bring the attention of the media.

 **Ozpin** : In any case, we'll have to kill Blake afterwards, she knows too much.

 **Oobleck** : About Yang, she'll be busy. After her failure Pyrrha fell into depression: she barely eats, she doesn't sleep at night and doesn't get out of bed during the day, she doesn't speak to anyone...

 **Ozpin** : We proposed Yang to stay at Beacon while the rest of Team JNPR are out. She'll stay here, taking care of Pyrrha.

 **James** : I see. Why didn't you kill Pyrrha? She knows even more than Blake about us.

 **Glynda** : Unlike Pyrrha, Blake is an intelligent person with strong beliefs and ideals. Even if she follows our orders now, soon she'll start feeling guilt over killing Weiss and she may rebel against us. Even if it's just her, we can't let someone who knows who we are to stay alive.

 **Ozpin** : In the case of Pyrrha it's fine. Pyrrha is just a useful idiot with a huge ego. We can keep her alive and if we ever need her again we'll just have to give her some praise and recognition, to promise her glory and greatness. That's everything it takes to make her follow our every order, she's like a loyal dog who would do anything for a pat from its master.

 **James** : And what if Yang starts suspecting that something's wrong after all her teammates suddenly disappear?

 **Ozpin** : We kill her too.

 _Ozpin smiles. The scene fades away._

* * *

 _A new scene fades in. Weiss is handcuffed and gagged. Tyrian and Adam are talking._

 **Tyrian** : Here's Weiss, as you asked.

 **Adam** : Great, I hope no one saw you.

 **Tyrian** : It's fine, I killed all witnesses.

 **Adam** : Great. I'll take care of her from now on.

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing_ ) Good. Now I'll go back to Salem.

 _Tyrian leaves. Adam takes the gag off of Weiss' mouth._

 **Adam** : Hello Schnee.

 _Weiss spits at Adam in the face. Adam slaps Weiss._

 **Adam** : You don't seem to be aware of your current situation. You're a prisoner of the White Fang now.

 **Weiss** : Where's Ruby?

 _Adam slaps Weiss again._

 **Adam** : I'm the one who asks the questions here.

 **Weiss** : Fuck you. My teammates will come here and save me.

 _Adam kicks Weiss in the face. Weiss spits blood._

 **Adam** : No one will save you Schnee. Blake is a coward, Ruby will soon join our side and I already took care of the other girl back at Beacon.

 **Weiss** : What do you mean Ruby will join your side?

 _Adam punches Weiss in the stomach. Weiss vomits._

 **Adam** : Who is the one who asks the questions here?

 _Weiss doesn't answer. Adam slaps Weiss again and she starts crying._

 **Adam** : I asked you a question.

 **Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) You are.

 _Adam smiles and the scene fades away._

* * *

 _A new scene fades in. Blake returns to her dorm, Ruby and Weiss aren't there._

 **Yang** : How did it go, Blake?

 **Blake** : It went fine.

 _Blake throws her backpack onto her bed._

 **Yang** : Really? You look like you've been crying.

 **Blake** : It went fine, really.

 **Yang** : Whatever, I have something that will cheer you up. My father sent me something from home.

 **Blake** : What is it?

 **Yang** : I don't know, I was waiting for you to open it.

 **Blake** : Let's open it.

 _Yang opens the mail and Zwei come out of it. Blake climbs onto Yang's bed._

 **Yang** : Are you afraid of dogs?

 **Blake** : Yes.

 **Yang** : But he's not dangerous. His name is Zwei.

 **Blake** : I don't care. Put Zwei where I can't see it.

 _Yang sighs._

 **Yang** : Fine.

 _Yang puts Zwei into Ruby's backpack. The scene changes to Zwei's point of view._

 **Yang** : Sorry Zwei, Blake doesn't want you around.

 _Zwei barks. The scene becomes dark as Yang closes the backpack._

* * *

 _A new scene shows Ruby and Weiss walking at night around the courtyard of Beacon. Blake is shown sneaking around the bushes, she's wearing the White Fang outfit._

 **Ruby** : I heard that Yang won't be coming with us tomorrow.

 **Weiss** : Do you know why?

 **Ruby** : Jaune told me that Pyrrha fell into depression after I defeated her. She tried to kill herself the other day but Ren stopped her.

 **Weiss** : I see. What Pyrrha tried to do was horrible but she doesn't deserve this.

 **Ruby** : Yeah, no one does. Anyway, Yang will stay here at Beacon looking after Pyrrha so it will be just Blake, you and me during the mission.

 **Weiss** : Good. I wish Blake didn't come with us though.

 _Ruby kisses Weiss._

 **Ruby** : Don't worry darling, being just Blake and the huntsman with us, we'll be able to find some time to be alone.

 _Weiss blushes and kisses Ruby back._

 **Weiss** : I hope you're right.

 **Ruby** : Wait me here dear, I need to go to the bathroom.

 **Weiss** : It's fine, I'll wait you here.

 _Ruby leaves. While Ruby is away Blake jumps in front of Weiss._

 **Weiss** : Who are you?

 _Blake withdraws Gambol Shroud. Weiss instinctively does the motion of withdrawing Myrtenaster but she didn't bring it with her. Before Weiss has time to scream for help or run away, Blake jumps on top of her and covers Weiss' mouth with her hand. Blake repeatedly stabs Weiss in the chest until she dies._

* * *

 _Ruby comes back._

 **Ruby** : Sorry Weiss, it took longer than I expected.

 _Ruby notices that Weiss is gone and starts looking around._

 **Ruby** : Weiss? Where are you?

 _Ruby notices Blake standing on a branch of a tree._

 **Ruby** : Who are you and what have you done to Weiss?

 _Blake throws something at Ruby's feet. Ruby looks down to see what it is. It's Weiss' severed head. Ruby falls on her knees and starts crying while hugging the head._

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Weiss...

 _Blake leaves while Ruby is distracted. Ruby is left on her knees crying over Weiss' head._

* * *

 _Blake and Ruby are in their dorm the next morning. Ruby is still crying._

 **Blake** : I've heard about what happened to Weiss.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Are you going to laugh at me now? You're the worst.

 _Blake sits next to Ruby_.

 **Blake** : No, I'm not. I know I told you many times that I hate you, and I still do, but it still breaks my heart to see you like this.

 _Ruby stops crying._

 **Ruby** : What?

 **Blake** : She was the only person that loved you in this world Ruby, and now she's dead. I hate you but I can't even imagine how it must feel like to lose the only person you have, to be left alone without anybody who loves you or cares about you at all.

 _Tears start coming out of Blake's eyes._

 **Ruby** : Don't cry Blake. It will take time but I'll overcome this, I really appreciate what you're doing for me right now.

 _Blake hugs Ruby and starts crying on her shoulder._

 **Blake** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry Ruby!

 _Ruby starts petting Blake._

 **Ruby** : Don't be sorry Blake, you did nothing wrong.

 _Blake cries louder._

* * *

 _The scene changes to the auditorium. Ruby is wearing her Sapphire outfit and standing next to Blake._

 **Glynda** : Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

 **Ozpin** : Today we stand together. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo...

 _Blake and Ruby start ignoring Ozpin's speech and talking with each other._

 **Blake** : Can I ask you something, Ruby?

 **Ruby** : Call me Sapphire please, I don't want the students from the other academies finding out who I am.

 **Blake** : Sure, Sapphire.

 **Ruby** : What is it?

 **Blake** : Why do you hate faunus?

 **Ruby** : I don't hate faunus. I was just angry because of how you and all the other faunus treated me and when I heard about what the White Fang did to Weiss, I started to act like that.

 **Blake** : I'm sorry Sapphire.

 **Ruby** : Hey, you left the White Fang a long time ago. Didn't you?

 **Blake** : Yes, I did.

 **Ruby** : Why?

 **Blake** : I hated what the White Fang had turned into.

 **Ruby** : You hate the White Fang and I want revenge for Weiss, let's fight together.

 **Blake** : What?

 **Ruby** : I know that you hate me, and I still haven't forgiven you for the things you've done to me in the past, but we have a common enemy now. I saw the person who killed Weiss, she was a White Fang member. We can be allies until we defeat the White Fang. What do you say?

 _Blake swallows_.

 **Blake** : Sure, we'll find the one who did this to Weiss and kill her.

 _Ruby smiles._

 **Ruby** : Thank you, Blake.

 **Blake** : You're welcome, Sapphire.

 _Ozpin finishes his speech. Ruby picks her backpack and leaves the auditorium with Blake._

* * *

 _Blake and Ruby are walking towards the Search and Destroy mission board when Doctor Oobleck approaches them._

 **Oobleck** : Hello young ladies.

 **Blake** : Oobleck? What are you doing here?

 **Oobleck** : I couldn't help but overhear your conversation at the auditorium. It's my duty as a teacher to help my students in times of need so I already assigned you a mission with me. We'll go to Quadrant 5, where we think some operatives of the White Fang are located right now.

 **Ruby** :Thank you Oobleck.

 _Blake looks at Oobleck._

 **Blake** : How did you find out about that location?

 **Oobleck** : We sent scouts.

 **Blake** : How could you hear our conversation if you were on the stage next to Ozpin?

 **Oobleck** : I have really good senses.

 **Blake** : What are you planning?

 **Oobleck** : I don't know what do you mean.

 _Oobleck whispers into Blake's ear._

 **Oobleck** : ( _Whispering_ ) Listen here Blake, if you don't stop asking questions I'll tell Ruby that you killed Weiss. Unless you want to die impaled with Crescent Rose up your ass, you'll better stay quiet.

 _Blake nods and Oobleck starts petting her._

 **Oobleck** : Good girl.

 _Ruby looks excited about going against the White Fang and being able to avenge Weiss' death while Blake looks scared as she knows what really happened to Weiss and who orchestrated her assassination. The scene slowly fades to black._


	19. Volume 2 Episode 9: Search and Destroy

**Volume 2 Episode 9: Search and Destroy**

 _The scene shows Blake, Oobleck and Ruby in a bullhead flying through the desert._

 **Ruby** : Where are we going?

 **Oobleck** : Mountain Glenn.

 **Ruby** : Mountain Glenn?

 **Oobleck** : Mountain Glenn was Vale's first attempt of expansion outside the borders of the kingdom. It worked for a while but the lack of natural barriers made it impossible to defend it from the Grimm for too long. Eventually it was abandoned and now it stays a ghost city.

 **Blake** : And the perfect place to commit a crime without anyone finding out.

 **Ruby** : Or in this case, hiding a terrorist organization.

 **Oobleck** : Indeed.

 _The camera moves to a close-up of Blake's face. Blake stares at Ruby and frowns. A general shot of the bullhead's inside shows Blake looking at Ruby- Ruby is warming up to fight the White Fang while Oobleck looks out the window and smiles. A extreme long shot shows the desert with Mountain Glenn, the bullhead can be seen flying towards the abandoned city._

* * *

 _Pyrrha is crying while sitting in fetal position against the wall on a corner of Team JNPR's room. Yang gets into the room and gets close to Pyrrha._

 **Yang** : Hello Pyrrha, I was asked to take care of you while your teammates were out.

 **Pyrrha** : ( _Crying_ ) Get lost.

 **Yang** : Come on. I should be out, fighting alongside my team. The only reason I accepted to come here is because I consider you a friend.

 **Pyrrha** : Who would want to be a friend of mine? I'm a loser, a complete failure. Ozpin ordered me an easy task and I couldn't do it, I'm not worthy of being in Beacon, the only place I'm worthy of being in is the trash.

 **Yang** : ( _Laughing_ ) Jajaja, good one Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha** : Fuck you Yang.

 **Yang** : I'll prepare lunch, if you need something I'll be in the kitchen.

 _Yang turns and starts walking to the kitchen._

 **Pyrrha** : I need you to leave me alone, asshole.

 _The scene fades to black as Yang gets into the kitchen._

* * *

 _Blake, Ruby and Oobleck leave the bullhead in the middle of Mountain Glenn._

 **Oobleck** : Alright girls, now we're no longer in Beacon, we're in Grimm territory. From this moment on you'll be acting as professional huntresses, Beacon will hold no responsibility over anything that happens to you during this mission. Any question?

 **Ruby** : What should we do now?

 **Oobleck** : If there's a terrorist organization operating around here there must be Grimm activity too. We'll look for Grimm and kill them, once the area is secure we'll start looking for clues.

 **Blake** : Should we split or should we work together?

 **Oobleck** : We'll keep together for now, it would be dangerous if any of us is captured while wandering alone around here.

 **Ruby** : Alright then. The first mission of Team RWBY starts...now!

 _Ruby jumps while rising her right fist, Blake rises her right fist too._

 **Blake** : Yeah!

 _A fighting montage shows Ruby and Blake fighting different groups of Grimm creatures around Mountain Glenn. Most Grimm in the area are Beowolves but there are some small Nevermores and a few Ursai and Boarbatusk. Ruby uses the recoil of Crescent Rose to reach high speeds and kill large amounts of Grimm creatures while Blake uses the gun form of Gambol Shroud to keep the Nevermores away while using her clones to dodge the attacks of the other Grimm, during the fight Doctor Oobleck stays behind them without interfering in the action. After a while they defeat the last group of Beowolves. Ruby and Blake sit on the ground._

 **Ruby** : ( _Panting_ ) That was exhausting!

 **Blake** : Absolutely, but now the are is secured.

 **Ruby** : Yeah! We can start looking for the White Fang's hideout.

 _Oobleck gets behind Ruby and his thermos transforms into a club. Blake stands up and steps back._

 **Blake** : ( _Looking down at Ruby_ ) I'm sorry, Ruby.

 **Ruby** : What are you talking about, Blake? ( _Ruby starts getting up_ ) You haven't done anything for you to say that...

 _As soon as Ruby finishes getting up Oobleck shoots a fireball to her from behind. Ruby falls at Blake's feet and starts getting up again._

 **Ruby** : What the hell was that?

 _Before Ruby can stand up Blake kicks her in the jaw with all her might, Oobleck walks to Ruby while she's on the ground and kicks her in the head, breaking her aura. Oobleck uses his right foot to roll Ruby on the ground until she's lying on her back, then he steps on her stomach. Blake steps back._

 **Oobleck** : ( _Looking down at Ruby_ ) It seems like the time of your death has come, Ruby.

 _Ruby looks at Blake._

 **Ruby** : What is going on Blake? I thought we came here to fight the White Fang, to avenge Weiss' death.

 _Oobleck starts laughing._

 **Oobleck** : ( _Laughing_ ) Avenge Weiss? Then maybe you should have killed Blake instead of working with her.

 **Ruby** : What are you talking about?

 **Oobleck** : She killed Weiss.

 _Ruby starts crying and looks at Blake in the eyes. Blake lowers her head and turns her back to Ruby._

 **Blake** : I'm sorry Ruby, I had no choice.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Why, Blake? I thought that you wanted to change the White Fang, that you would fight by my side.

 **Oobleck** : Everything a lie. She killed Weiss and lied to you to set up this situation. She led you to a death trap and you followed her like the idiot you are, Ruby.

 **Ruby** : No way...

 _Blake turns to Ruby and looks at her in the eyes._

 **Blake** : Ozpin and the other teachers threatened me, I would have gone to jail if I didn't do this, but the part about me wanting to change the White Fang was true. I know it may be hard for you to believe what I'm saying now but I didn't want to kill again, not even you. I know what I'm doing now is wrong and I'll feel guilty because of it every single day for the rest of my life, I hope you can forgive me some day.

 _Blake starts crying._

 **Ruby** : Fuck you Blake.

 _Oobleck steps on Ruby's neck. Ruby starts choking._

 **Oobleck** : You've heard her Ruby, she killed Weiss and sent you to die because she wanted to save her own ass. Unlike fiction, the real world has no heroes. Even with her speeches about her values and changing the White Fang, in the moment of truth Blake decided to do what was best for herself. People are selfish by nature, all the ideals the great leaders of history talked about in their speeches, all the causes they claimed to fight for, those were nothing but facades they used to hide a truth that was the same for all of them, they only fought for their own ambitions and desires. No privileged class has ever started a revolution, no one has ever sincerely fought for those below them. Now you will die and Blake will go on with her life, she'll overtake the White Fang and use it to reach fame, glory and fortune while claiming to fight for equality. She'll make herself the face of the faunus revolution to earn a spot in the history books of tomorrow, to get the praise and recognition of the other faunus. She'll step on as many people as she needs to reach that ambition and, when she's there, she won't care or even remember about you and all the others she had to take out of her way to the top.

 **Blake** : Shut up!

 _Blake shoots at Oobleck. Oobleck falls back and Ruby starts catching her breath while crawling away._

 **Blake** : ( _Aiming at Oobleck_ ) You don't know anything about me, about my life or about my fight. I acceded to do this not just because I wanted to avoid jail but because Ozpin and you made me believe that it was a necessary sacrifice I had to do, that you were fighting for a greater good, but your speech just showed me that I was wrong. If that's how Ozpin views the world, I won't fight for him anymore. I may be sent to prison, you may even kill me, but I won't be a pawn of yours. The world doesn't work like what you said, there are, indeed, selfish people who only care about themselves but, unlike what you believe, they are not all. I don't know if we're the majority or not, but there are people in this world who care about the others, who want to make a better place out of Remnant for the sake of everyone. I don't know what Ozpin's goal is, but now I know that, whatever it is, it's wrong and I won't allow him to reach it. If you want to kill Ruby now, you'll have to kill me first.

 _Oobleck smiles._

 **Oobleck** : Good, I was ordered to kill you anyway.

 _Blake and Oobleck charge against each other._

* * *

 _Watts' symbol takes the whole screen for a few seconds. A new scene shows Weiss on her knees blindfolded and with her hands tied on her back, her face and the rest of her body is full of bruises, cuts and blood clots. Adam and two other members of the White Fang stand behind her, they're all in a dark room with a White Fang flag behind them. The scene is presented as a recording or transmission, showing the characters frontally and with a rec symbol on the lower-right corner of the screen._

 **Adam** : Good afternoon, people of Atlas. You may ask why the TV program you were watching has suddenly changed, I'll tell you. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, has opened her eyes to the cause of the White Fang, and she asked for us to let her give a speech to all of you.

 _Adam removes Weiss' blindfold and one of the other members of the White Fang holds a paper sheet in front of Weiss._

 **Adam** : Please, Weiss, tell the people of Atlas what you wanted to say.

 _Weiss starts reading her speech._

 **Weiss** : Hello people of Atlas. I, Weiss Schnee, have realized the pain and suffering that my family and my family's company have brought to faunus. I'm sorry for all the crimes and injustices that affected the faunus and that I, as a member of the Schnee family, am responsible for. I opened my eyes to the truth, the superiority of the faunus over the humans is a fact, we were made to serve faunus, that's the fate of mankind. We've played to be superior to faunus for too long but the time has come for us, humans, to step down from our throne of lies and start serving our faunus overlords. I'll start by offering myself as a sacrifice to the faunus cause, to symbolize the beginning of the fall of mankind, and the start of the rising of faunus to the place that rightfully belongs to them as the rulers of Remnant.

 _As soon as Weiss finishes reading her speech Adam grabs her by the hair and beheads her. Adam rises Weiss' head in front of the camera. The scene leaves the camera point of view and shows various families and people around Atlas reacting to the communicate and execution. Parents cover their children eyes, people puke as they see the death of Weiss, couples cry together and try to comfort each other. The last shots show Jacques and Ironwood's reactions to the communicate._


End file.
